A Daughters Story
by robotgod456
Summary: Hello, if you are hearing this then you have somehow acquired my Journal, I won't bore you into the details the journal can do it for me but to sum it up for you my name is Lavender Rose Arc and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AS IT BELONGS TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH REPECTIVFULLY**

 **Hi: entity speaking**

 _ **HI: entity thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 _{}: for quotes_

 **Sup everyone, now before we begin I wish to tell that this idea has been in my head for a while (read: since winter break started) and after a bit of thinking I thought "Ehh, fuck it" and decided to create the story.** **So one of the things in this story is that unlike my other stories this story will be having few but LONG chapters so it may take a while for this story to update ... So, without further adu, enjoy the story.**

 *** This is a updated version of this chapter**

LINE BREAK

…

…

…

" _ **s'e sdefie dw esar sdet"**_

…

" _ **I'm sdefie my esar sdet"**_

…

" _ **s'e coming my esar sedt"**_

…

…

" _ **I'm sedfie dw dear sedt"**_

…

…

…

"GASP" gasped a feminine as she bolted up form her bed as sweat slowly dripped down from her skin.

"Dammit, another one" muttered the person to herself as she brought up a hand to massage her temples as a headache began to form. "Why is this even happening" whispered the girl as she looked over her bed at the nearby clock.

"5:40 AM huh" said the person as she yet out a yawn before bringing her other hand to the other side of the bed where her personal scroll was. Picking it up she turned it on, only to flinch as she immediately closed her eyes from the flash of bright light.

" _Dammit, note to self, turn down brightness of scroll"_ thought the girl as her eyes began to slowly adjust from the blinding light. Afterword's she scrolled through her scroll before finding what she was looking for, tapping the scroll a few more times the girl dropped the scroll on her bed as she saw her rooms windows slowly recede. Slowly the windows began to recede – giving the girl's eyes time to adjust to the incoming light. As the light began to pour through details about the girl's appearance began to show.

It seemed that the girl was wearing a purple hoodie with the hold drawn over her, hiding most of her facial features. But from judging the girl's body it seemed that the girl were no more than 10 years old.

The girl looked out of the window to a sight all too common for her. From the window the girls could see a sprawl of forestry as stretched far beyond what the eye could see. Dotted among the forest where tall white buildings that stick out of the rest of the scenery.

The girl gave a tired sigh as she pulled over her beds sheet before planting her feet onto the cold surface of the ground. Giving out a grunt the girl got up from her bed and headed towards her room's bathroom. Turning on the lights the girl grabbed her toothbrush as she pulled down her hood and began to daily morning rituals.

As the girl did her daily morning task her facial features were now able to be seen. The child had pale skin, dark red colored hair, and most noticeable … sliver eyes.

As the child finished the last of her morning rituals she went backed to her room before grabbing her scroll. While she could go downstairs and grab some breakfast she didn't, as she currently wasn't hungry as well as not wanting to run into her father at the immediate moment. Instead she decided to check the latest news, sadly it seemed that their wasn't much happening at the moment, just boring political stuff and all that nonsense.

Turning off her scroll the girl gave a sigh as she turned her head towards the scenery outside, seeing nothing else to do the girl went towards the window and stared out.

To anyone else the scenery here would have been best described as beautiful, and it was honestly. But, to someone like her who had seen this scenery for her whole life the best she felt about it was … lackluster. The girl peered down to see the more of the house as thick white slabs made up most of the house, and around the house she could easily see robotic guards take their usually route.

" _Why dad has so many guards around the house I'll never know, I mean who would even want to attack this place anyway"_ thought the girl as she continued to stare at the robotic guards doing their daily task.

Deciding that there was nothing interesting going on the news and she was beginning to feel the boredom setting decided that maybe an early breakfast wasn't a bad choice.

" _Ehh, if dads there hopefully he won't ask why I'm up so early"_ concluded the child as she made up her mind. Opening her rooms door the child stepped out of her room as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. As the girl was halfway down the stairs the smell of coffee soon filled her nose.

" _Crude, looks like dad is awake already … well your already more than half-way their Lavender better go face the music"_ thought lavender as she pushed on went into the kitchen.

But as lavender entered the kitchen she immediately noticed that it wasn't her father that was in the kitchen, it was her aunt Penny. A tall woman with pale skin with multiple freckles dotted along her face, bright orange hair, and bright emerald eyes.

"Aunt Penny" asked lavender as she gave out a tired yawn.

"Lavender dear, why are you up so early are you sick or something" asked her aunt with worry evident in her voice.

Lavender could only give a mental sigh as out of all her aunts and uncles aunt penny was one of the more … over concern members when it came to her health.

"~sigh~ its nothing aunt penny just a bad dream" replied lavender.

"What as the dream about dear" asked penny.

"It was nothing aunt penny, you don't need to worry about it. But on another note, where's dad? He's usually here with his mug of coffee and his scroll?" asked lavender.

"Oh, your father went out to the mainland to grab a few things dear, he should be back later in the morning" replied penny.

"Oh, ok" muttered out lavender as her face had annoyed look by the answer before returning to it normal look. "Well, I'll guess I grab my breakfast and head back to my room" said lavender before her aunt butted in.

"Oh no young lady, you know the house rules dear. You eat here in the kitchen or you don't eat" replied penny leaving no room to argue.

Lavender growled in annoyance, but seeing how her aunt wasn't going to move on the issue at all gave a out a huff of frustration as went to pantry to grab something to eat.

"Cookies are not a healthy meal to eat in the morning lavender" chided penny as she saw her niece consume the cookies with gusto.

"yeah yeah I know auntie, but cut me some slack it's the weekend" argued lavender as she took a chug of milk from her cup.

"Very well, but you know your father will be upset lavender" replied penny

"mmm hmm" replied lavender resulting in a sigh from penny.

Finishing the last remains of her breakfast lavender quickly putted the dishes in the sink before heading to living room area, once there she snatched the remote before turning on the TV.

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **Welcome back everyone, I'm your host Lisa lavender and today we have some recent announcement. On the top of our list a team of scientist from the national college of archaeology have announced that they have uncovered an elder ruin on the planet Khyber, from immediate scans it seems the ruins may have once been kind of housing facility.**

 **Up next, tensions rise between remnant federation and the faunus coalition as peace talks between councilor Blake Belladonna and the overseer of trade have currently broken down. Though we do have reports that trade talks will be renegotiated at later date**

 **And finally, from our correspondents on Sanus we have news that there has been a recent surge of grimm in area surrounding vale as military officials state that any further reclamation of either vale or vaccuo would have to be put on hold until further notice.**

 **Now for a quick word from our sponsors**

"~Sigh~ Poor Blake, I heard the talks were dreadful" commented penny as entered the room.

"Where they really?" asked lavender.

"From what I heard form Blake, yes, and I quote {that man has to be one of the most insufferable people I have ever had to talk with}"

Lavender merely gave a grunt in response as she continued to watch ads. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before penny spoke up again. "So lavender, have you thought what you're going to do tomorrow dear, it is your birthday" said penny as she sat next to her niece.

…

…

…

"Is leaving this island an option" replied lavender earning a sad look form her aunt.

"Lavender … you know we have been over this many times but-"said penny before her niece cut her off.

"But we can't since there are people out there that wanting to hurt me because of who I am … … … ~sigh~. Auntie penny … I've been on this island for as long as I can remember, and never once have I ever left it. My only window to the rest of the world is the TV and my scroll. And before you say it yes dad keeps telling {were going to leave the island just not right now dear}. But, I just don't understand, I look completely normal, what is it that is causing me to stay on this stupid island, is it because mom or dad did something" demanded lavender before crossing her arms in frustration.

"… ~sigh~ … Lavender, you really want to leave the island don't you" stated penny.

"Gee, what gave that idea" snarky replied Lavender. Only for moments later began to feel a bit guilty how she snapped at her aunt.

"17, 17 the age that your father said that you can leave the island … I know that isn't what you want to hear and I know you don't like the reasoning behind it. But, please, I promise you that once you do reach 17 all of us will be going all around the world" replied penny.

…

…

"I … I just feel like a caged bird here aunt penny. It's nice here but … it's just that, a gilded cage. I'm just so tired of seeing the same stuff every day, just once can something different happen here" replied lavender after a few moments.

"Careful what you ask for dear, you may receive but it may be in that way that you didn't expect. Besides, while it may look dull to you dear you have to admit it is peaceful here dear and all your father wanted was to make sure that your childhood would be raised in a peaceful place because trust me lavender, the outside world can be a cruel place" calmly replied penny.

Silence consumed the room for a while before the sound of door opening was heard before a masculine voice spoke out.

"I'm back penny, can you help me with the supplies please" pleaded lavenders father.

"I'm coming Jaune just hold on a moment" replied penny before she turned back to her niece, "just think on what I've said dear and besides that, think about what you want to for your birthday for now" finished penny as she quickly went over to help Jaune with the groceries.

Lavender gave a tired sigh as she got up from the couch and headed into her room. Closing the door she leap onto her bed as she thought what next to do. While a part of her wanted to mull over what aunt penny had said another just wanted to push it away for later. Eventually she chose the latter as grabbed her scroll and turned on its tablet mode.

Deciding that there was nothing else to do at the moment lavender decided to start up one of the games on her tablet and decided to spend the next few hours playing.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

* * *

"… And there, that should be the last of the groceries" said Jaune as he and penny placed the last of groceries on the table. Jaune's overall physique was mostly the same, save for the muscles he had gained over the years since beacon as for current attire he still wore the same stuff he had during beacon with a few modifications (think volume 4 attire).

"So penny, did anything happen while I was gone" asked Jaune as went to grab to drink. "Oh nothing much, lavender had woken up early, bad dreams she says" answered penny. "anything else besides that" further asked Jaune.

"Well, lavender asked _that_ question again. She's getting restless Jaune, don't you think it would be good idea to at least show her around the mainland at least" said penny.

Jaune putted down his drink as he took a seat on one of the chairs, as he did his facial features took a turn as his face looked more tired than before. "~sigh~ Penny, you know I wish I could, but don't you remember what happened last time we did … we almost lost her penny, who almost lost her to the queen. I-I can't bear to see that happen again, not to my daughter … I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that ever happened again."

"I didn't choose to stay here penny but we – no, all of us knew that this is probably the safest place to raise lavender. I know it isn't perfect and I can easily see it in her eyes but … but she doesn't who or what we have seen penny, we both know what's really out there and if _she_ ever got a whiff of this place I—" said Jaune before penny butted in.

"I know Jaune … but still, she is your daughter Jaune and I know that you would give up to whole world to protect her at any cost. But, just for a single moment can you at least give her the chance to see the world even if it is for a moment. Do it for her Jaune, give your daughter a chance to see the world before things get ugly" pleaded penny before she continued again.

…

"I think about, no promises" replied Jaune.

"Thank you, but on a different note, I talked to the rest and it seems that Yang will be the only one coming to the party, everyone else is either too busy or are helping with reclamation of vale and vaccuo" finished penny.

"Lavender is going to be real upset about that" commented Jaune as he could already image the disappointed look on her daughter's face.

"But, it doesn't mean that everyone isn't going to send presents though, I also heard that Yang is going to be bringing a rather big surprise to lavender as well" added penny.

"Oh boy, when Yang and surprise go to together you know something is going to be either broken, destroyed, or blown up … wouldn't be surprise if all three happen at the same time. Lucky that's why we have Weiss, so not our problem" replied Jaune.

"You know Weiss is going to kill you if she ever heard that from you" joked penny with a small smile on her face.

"Not sure on the killing part, most likely that she will just turn me into a block of ice. heh just like in our beacon days … yeah … just like those days" said Jaune as his voice grew distance as his mind replayed events long passed when the days were more innocence. "~sigh~ I'm going to miss those days penny, those days where we could do the craziest of things without the slightest worry, Oum those were probably the craziest days of our lives."

"Yeah, those days were crazy but that's just it, it's just the past … and as much as everyone wishes we all know those days are long gone. Come on Jaune, there's other things we got to do for lavenders birthday, and were on tight schedule so chop chop" replied penny as she grabbed Jaune's arm.

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

After finishing the last level on the game she was playing on her scroll as well as grabbing a light lunch lavender headed off towards the home pool, which was easily on a level that you would see in recreational pool.

As she dipped her legs into the pool she couldn't help but stare at the cloudy skies above her, from what she had heard there was a rather nasty storm passing through the island. While there might be a good chance that there soon could be rain, she honestly didn't care at the moment as she threw the rest of her body into the pool.

Swimming was easily in the top things she enjoyed doing here, personally she felt well … free, in a way, no need to worry about anything just focused on swimming. As she did her laps she couldn't help but think back on the worlds her aunt had told her. She knew that aunt penny meant well, especially for her dad.

Don't get the wrong impression, lavender loved her father greatly and knew he would do practically anything if it meant she wouldn't be upset. For example, one time when she was really down dad brought uncle Neptune and Sun to do a comedic sketch to raise her spirts … god was that one of the more embarrassing yet funny moments in her life, but it did do the job raising her sprit up.

She couldn't help but giggle at the old memory … ahh, those were such happy days just like when dad used to talk about … mom. Mom, a simple yet powerful word, but for lavender it was more complicated.

The truth was … lavender never knew her mother, she disappeared when she was born so she never got the chance to really know her mother or what having a mother felt like. Aunt Penny tried to fill that gap but … it just didn't help in the end sadly.

Whenever dad talked about mom he always showered her with stories about the great acts her mother did or how she always stood up for noble values, or if her father was feeling it told the more embarrassing stories about her mother. And her mother's old team also talked about the experience they had with her, the bad, the good, and the embarrassing.

But, even with all the tales her father and aunts showered her about her mother she couldn't help but feel a lot of feelings about her mother.

Pride; in that she at least knew her mother was a powerful warrior and a hero. So she defiantly felt proud of being her daughter.

Awe; on how her mother was such a kick ass fighter as well as how strong she was. Also knowing the acts her mother and her team did during their stay at beacon, like for example, stopping terrorist from using a dust filled train to blow a mountain … bad ass.

Confusion; lavender always wondered why her mother left her, was their some kind of reason for it, did she die on a mission … was she even alive.

And finally, … hatred; While lavender did respect her mother it didn't stop the resentment of her from festering. After all, how could you just abandon your own child like that. Her family did try to lessen the hatred to her mother and to some extent is worked but in the end the pain of a parent abandoning you is not one so easily forgiven.

Lavender tried to push such thoughts out of her mind and instead just try to enjoy her time in the pool. Yet … she couldn't help but ask to herself on simple question.

"Did … did you even love me mom or … was I mistake to you" whispered Lavender to herself as she closed her eyes knowing that no one was ever to going to respond to that question.

…

…

…

…

" **I've always loved you dear"**

Said a voice that whispered into her ear as lavender felt some kind of hand on her shoulder. Turning around in flash she immediately looked around to see how that was … only to see no one else besides herself.

"W-What was that" asked lavender to herself as she continued to see who that was yet saw no one else besides herself.

"Must have been my imagination … yeah just my mind playing tricks on me …" explained lavender to herself as she continued "I mean why would she care … s-she left me" angrily said Lavender.

" **I never left you … you were taken but don't worry, we WILL be reunited as it should be"** replied the voice.

Shocked, lavender tried to see where the voice, key word being tried as she felt her body lock up. Lavender desperately forced her body to obey yet it refused to move no matter what. As she tried to regain control of her body she felt _something_ crawling up her back before it stopped on her shoulder. She felt control of her neck return as she turned around, only to see a black clawed hand on her shoulder.

Her breath hitched as another hand came onto her other shoulder. Slowly the two slide down before the two wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

Lavender tried to from some kind of response, yet, every time she tried it got caught in her throat. While in the process of attempting to form a word she felt something warm near her ear.

" **I coming, don't cry, I be to you soon."**

…

…

…

" **MISTRESS LAVENDER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, YOU SEEM DISTRACTED"** said one of the islands robotic guards as it approached her. Taking one of its hands it gently placed it upon her shoulder. Braking Lavender out of her stupor.

"I-I'm fine, just … tired … say, did anyone come near here" replied lavender.

The robotic guard merely shook its head before replying **"NO, BESIDES YOU NOBODY CAME NEAR THE POOL PERIMETER, DO WISH ME TO CONTACT YOUR FATHER OR AUNT MISTRESS LAVENDER"** asked the robotic guard.

"No, I was just wondering, you can leave now" responded lavender.

The guard gave a nod before leaving off to its post, but before it did it turned around to face lavender before speaking **"OH, AND HAPPY EALRY BIRTHDAY."**

"Yeah … thanks" said lavender as quickly gather her belongings before heading back to the house.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

Lavender entered the room before locking the door shut. She immediately looked under every nook and cranny for anything suspicious, after making sure everything was in the clear she jumped on her bed and wrapped the bed sheets around herself.

" _What the hell was that"_ thought lavender as huddled herself on her bed _, "Must have been some kind of trick of the mind … … oh who am I kidding, if that was an illusion then why did it feel so real."_

" _C-Could it really be her … but, why now … couldn't she have visited beforehand. No, wait, she said that I was taken … does that mean that she was searching me for the whole time … but why did dad take me away from her?"_

" _And what about those {hands} … those things barely looked like ones, they were like claws more than hands. Did something happen to her or something … was that why dad toke me away from her … or was their another reason"_ thought lavender before she gave out a growl of frustration.

" _Oum, why did this have to be so confusing"_ thought lavender as she clutched her head in frustration.

…

Seeing that no one would answer her she decided to bring something out that she hadn't looked at for a long time. Going under her bed she grabbed a large box underneath before pulling out. Wiping the top layer of dust off with her hand she slowly opened the box as she pulled out the content in the box.

A scrapbook, more pacifically a scrapbook about her mother, a gift from her auntie Yang from her 5th year birthday. Slowly cracking open the book she saw some oldest pictures about her mother just when she was still an infant, she could also see her grandmother, Summer Rose in their as well. Turning the page, she could see more pictures of her mother this time instead of her grandmother now it was her grandfather, Taiyang Xiao-long, and it was about him feeding or in this case attempting to feed her mother when she was baby.

" _Heh, Oum, it has been sometime since I saw grandpa … I wonder how is he doing now, probably should call him later to check up on him"_ thought lavender as she gave herself a mental reminder.

Turning through more pages she could see her mother progress throughout the ages ranging from her first day on signal, to the creation of her own weapon, all the way up to her days at beacon. That is where she began to slowly come to a halt as she turned to the last page on the book with any pictures, on the last page there were only two pictures.

The first picture was her mother in her beacon years with in a group picture with aunt Wiess, aunt Yang, and aunt Blake. From what her father had told her they were one of the top first year teams during the stay at beacon, they went by the name of team RWBY … very, original.

Her mother looked so happy in the picture, that simile she gave practically screamed {Hey world, my time here is going to be the best and there is nothing going to stop that}.

Bringing her eyes from the first picture she moved them down to the second picture. This one showed her father and mother locked in passionate kiss as the moon's light showered their bodies. This was where her father and mother finally admitted their love for each other … and where aunt Yang found out, almost killing her father too.

fortunately for her and dad her mother was able to stop aunt yang from killing dad. Sadly, that didn't stop Yang from unleashing her rage upon the surrounding area, from what she had heard they say that there still are on the process of repairing the area and are not even halfway done.

But before lavender could continue her thought train a knock on her door immediately broke her thought bubble as her father's voice rang through. "Lavender, it's me, I heard from the guards that you looked pretty shaken … you want to talk about it" asked her father in a worried tone.

"Umm … … sure … that would be nice" replied lavender as got up and unlocked the door. Her father entered the room before sitting next to her on the bed.

"So, what's that your looking there" asked Jaune.

"This … just the scrapbook aunt yang gave to me for my fifth birthday" answered lavender.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that old book … so any reason your looking at" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, just was thinking about … mom" whispered Lavender as her father's eyes soften at the mention about his wife.

"I see, lavender … I know that you don't have highest, respect, for your mother but I can see that whatever is bothering you is defiantly coming from your mother" said Jaune.

…

…

…

"Why … why did she us, leave me. I know you have your reason why mom left but still you think that she left us … because of me" said Lavender before her father immediately answered back.

"NO, lavender I can you that your mother in fact loved you very much and would never blame you for the her departure. I can ensure you that your mother loved you to the point of going across worlds just to find you dear. NEVER think for a moment that you are the reason she left" replied Jaune.

"~sigh~ the reason your mother left was that, we had few … disagreements over raising you. After an … accident with you and your mother we came a conclusion that it would be better if I raised you instead of her" explained Jaune.

…

"Come on lavender, let's go play some games downstairs as well as show that your old man still has a few moves up his shelve" said Jaune as tried to change the subject.

"Mmm … I don't know" replied Lavender before her father began tickling her, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "H-Hey ~giggle~ stop ~giggle~ that" demanded lavender.

"Well if you want me to stop than you got to beat me on duo dungeon 6, fire edition" replied Jaune as his daughter gave him a smirk.

"Pssht, please, I could beat you in that game with half of a controller" said lavender as her father gave his own smirk.

"Well let's see if you back up that claim dear, first one down to the game room gets to pick controllers" said Jaune as he bolted out of the room with his daughter soon following him. "No fair, you got a head start" complained Lavender. "All is fair in war dear" replied Jaune.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

…

…

…

 **Lavender**

…

…

 **Lavender**

…

...

 **Lavender**

…

"Lavender, wake up honey" said Jaune as he gently shook her daughter.

"D-Dad, mmm, what time is it" ask lavender as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on dear, don't you remember, it's your birthday today" whispered Jaune before continuing "besides, there's a special someone who wants to say hi as well."

"Who?" asked Lavender. "Well, if you want to know than come downstairs" replied Jaune.

Giving a loud yawn lavender quickly got up before getting herself ready. Once she was done with that she followed her father as the two descended down the stairs and into the living room where this special someone was.

"~YAWN~ So who is this {special someone} anyway" asked lavender before the two entered the living. When they did lavender's eye opened up in surprise when she realized who was there. Standing in the living room was women wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. The women also wore two black and yellow bracelets on each arm. One distinct feature on the women was the cybernetic right arm.

"A-Auntie Yang" said Lavender in surprise.

"In the flesh" replied Yang she closed the distance between themselves and gave a bone crushing hug to her niece.

"~ACK~, Auntie Yang your crushing my back" wheezed Lavender as she could feel her spine slowly cracking from monstrous strength her aunt had.

"Ohh whoops sorry dear" apologized Yang before she let go of her niece as said niece took a large gulp of air from said bone crushing hug.

"Its fine just please don't do it again" replied Lavender earning a chuckle form Yang. "Well no promises on that" answered Yang.

"So auntie yang, where are the rest of them anyway" asked Lavender, referring to all the other aunts and uncles that should be here.

"Oh, about that, sadly they couldn't make to busy with work kiddo" replied Yang as she saw how her niece's face morph into one of sadness.

"Oh … well at least you're here" said Lavender as she tried to keep her disappointment out of her voice.

"Well, even though they rest of everyone couldn't come it doesn't mean they didn't bring you anything" said Yang as she gave a quick whistle. Moments later penny strode into the room, holding a mountain of presents in her arms and on the mountain was a note with the words HAPPY BIRTHAY LAVENDER on it with everyone's signatures in it.

"TA-DA" said penny as she slowly entered the room with all the presents, Jaune quickly came over to help penny put the presents down in front of lavender.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go open one of them" said Yang as she nudged her niece to open one of the boxes. Breaking out of her stupor lavender went over to the pile of presents before grabbing the closet one. She soon saw that it was from her aunt Weiss, opening it she soon saw what was inside.

"Aw man, books … again" said lavender as she brought out three large books from the box.

"Not any type of book dear, look closer" commented Yang.

Looking closer lavender immediately realized that the books were in fact about dust manipulation. In order the books were: Dust for novices and beginners, Intermediate Dust manipulation, and finally advanced Dust manipulation/ theory, each one written by auntie Weiss herself.

"Your aunt Weiss thought it would be wise for you to get an early start into you hunter training" explained Yang

…

"Wait what" asked Lavender as she turned to her aunt, who now had a large grin on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you … that I'm going to be staying her from now and I'm going to help you with your huntsmen training, surprise" declared yang, getting everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"WHAT" exclaimed everyone in the room from Yang's statement.

"Yang, you … ~groans~, you can't just stay that off the fly. Great, now I got to prepare a room for your aunt … god dammit Yang" groaned Jaune as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"H-Hold on a moment, when did I ever say that I wanted to be a huntress anyway" replied Lavender.

"You didn't, but just because you may or may not be a huntsmen doesn't mean I'm not going to teach you how to defend your self as well as show how to throw a fist properly" explained Yang.

"Well … I guess that wouldn't be bad" muttered Lavender as Yang wrapped her arm around her neck.

"See, now your getting it" replied Yang.

"So I guess Yang will be staying with us than, lavender dear would you mind if me and your father could have a chat with yang, you can take your presents up to room if you like" said Penny as she motioned her niece to run along. Grabbing as many presents as she could lavender quickly ran up the stairs and to her room to open all these presents, leaving Yang with Penny/Jaune.

Minutes passed before Jaune broke the silence between the three, "So, I guess that was your special surprise than Yang" said Jaune.

"Yep" replied Yang with an emphasis on the "p". "But I'm also serious on the whole huntsmen training part as well, you know when she leaves the island the _Queen_ is going to find her" explained Yang as her voice took a more serious tone.

"I know Yang I know, ~sigh~, I was thinking of starting her training after her birthday. But it would be a great help if you did stay with us both for lavenders training as well as her mood" said Jaune as his mouth formed a small simile.

"Heh, that's what's family is for Jaune. Besides if I was able to pull you out of your downward spiral before I think keeping my niece's mood up shouldn't be that hard" replied Yang.

"But on a different note, what are your going to be doing for lavenders birthday anyway vomit boy" asked Yang.

"Well … I was thinking of seeing if one of you bought any games for her that we could play with her or maybe tell stories about our beacon days and watch one those new blockbuster movies or two. However, after much thinking I think I'm going to do something a bit a different this time around" explained Jaune.

"Oh and what would that be than vomit boy" asked Yang.

"… I'm taking her to the mainland to grab lunch and head off to the local movie theater" explained Jaune.

…

…

…

"Your Jaune right? Not some kind of alien disguised as him, because if you are than you made a pretty shitty mistake" replied Yang.

Jaune let out a chuckle before replying "No Yang, I'm all serious about … I think she deserves at least one look at the real world before she reaches 17."

As Jaune finished the last sentence Yang closed the distance between them in a flash as she brought her arm around his neck. "Well about god damm time vomit boy, I figured with you I had to smuggle Lavender out to give her a glimpse of the real world" said Yang.

"Wait, you mean you were going to kidnap my daughter just to let her see the rest of the world" said Jaune with shock.

"Kidnap is a strong word I prefer … temporary borrowing her instead" replied Yang.

"~sigh~, God damm it Yang" muttered Jaune as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Anyway, I should probably go upstairs and tell her of the news."

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

" _Oh man I wonder what they got me"_ thought Lavender as she opened another present, this time it was from her uncle Sun. Opening the box lavender peered inside to see that uncle sun had brought her some of the latest albums from some of the top bands around remnant as well as a picture of him and his team on top of large goliath with shit eating grins on each of their faces.

"Sweet" whispered Lavender as she looked over the all the albums uncle sun bought for her " _Hmm, I wonder which one I should check next … wait, what's that one."_

Looking into the pile of presents she could see one present that sorely stood out among the rest. The present was wrapped in a pitch-black paper with a crimson ribbon attached to the top of the box. Grabbing the box she looked to see who it was from … only to see that there was no name tag.

" _Odd, there's no name tag? Could this be a prank of sorts … doesn't look like it"_ thought lavender as she slowly opened the box. Looking into the book all she could see was sapphire. Confused lavender brought her hand down in which she realized that it was some kind of fabric, pulling on it she gently pulled the fabric upward to see what it was.

"A … cloak?" said Lavender to herself as looked at the cloak, "Well, at least they got my favorite color at least" said Lavender. On a side a note, even though her name may suggest that maybe her favorite color it was wasn't, in fact it was sapphire, which in turn caused much grief/shock to her father as he realized all the lavender colored items he bought were all for naught, sometime she can still hear the cries of anguish from that fateful, poor dad.

Looking closer to the cloak she could see that intricate runic designs discreetly placed along the cloak. As she held on to the fabric she couldn't help but feel how warm it was … not the type of warm like warmed food or something like that but more like a 'just got out of laundry machine' type of warm.

She also noticed the scent the cloak was giving off, it wasn't a bad or strong scent … more like a soft scent. It smelled sweet … kinda like the scent that you smell when your parents finish making some homemade sweets and just pulled it out of the oven.

Lavender stared at the cloak for a few moments before deciding to put on the cloak finally. As it wrapped around her body she could feel the warmness it brought, it was also snugged as well. She could help but feel … safe when she wore, it felt like … like …. Like someone was watching over you … looking over you and making sure your safe.

However, this feeling did not last long as she heard the door open as her father entered the room.

"Hey there sport, who's that cloak from" asked her father as he sat down next to her.

"Oh this, I'm not sure there wasn't any name on who brought me this" answered lavender.

"Hmm" hummed Jaune as he picked the box where the cloak came from after a few moments of examining it he spoke up again. "Must have been from Ren and Nora, I can definitely see Ren making this for you. They must have forgotten to out their names on it" reasoned Jaune.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm where" said Jaune. "Than what's the reason dad" asked Lavender.

"Well, you know how we usually celebrate your birthday Lavender?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah? All the aunts, uncles, and family members come over. Than we open the presents that you brought to me, after that you or the rest of the family usually tell stories from days back at beacon or something similar to that. In the end we spend the rest of day watching the latest movies or re-watching the classics" explained Lavender.

"Well, I thought for this one time I should change it up a bit for you" replied Jaune.

"How?" asked Lavender

"By going to the mainland of course" answered Jaune.

In response all he got was silence as his daughter did not respond back for a few minutes.

…

"Y-You mean were going to leave the island" quietly said Lavender.

"Yeah –"said Jaune before his daughter tackled her as she constantly thanked him over and over again.

"Woah, come down Lavender" said Jaune as gently put Lavender back onto the bed.

"Calm down? How could I calm down dad, I mean I'm literally going to see the rest of the outside world for the first time. Oh Oum, what should I wear, should I wear that or maybe this" said lavender as her speech descended into gibberish as she tired to prepare herself.

Her father chuckled at how she was reacting before speaking up again, "Heh, calm down lavender, I know your excited but you need to know that we aren't going till 1:00 PM dear so that will give you time to open your presents as well as thinking what you should wear" explained Jaune as he patted her daughter on the head.

"Ohh … than what are you doing here ,move, I need to think what I'm going to where" said Lavender as she pushed her father out of her room, ignoring his cries she quickly locked the door before placing her back against the door.

…

…

…

"Ok … what should I wear" said Lavender out loud.

* * *

 **LATER, NEAR THE MAIN LAND**

* * *

"Are we there yet, Are we there yet, Are we there yet" practically chanted lavender as bounced up and down.

"~chuckle~ Don't worry dear were almost there, see, look" replied auntie Yang as she whisked her niece onto her shoulder and pointed at the emerging land mass.

"Whoa … so that is Menagerie" asked Lavender as the she saw the bustling metropolis slowly emerge right in front of her eyes.

"Yep, though you should have seen before it looked like this. Trust me, the difference between the two are ginormous" said Yang as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Well, we should be reaching menagerie in a few moments, so Lavender, how's the view" said Penny as she walked to Yang and her niece.

"Awesome" whispered Lavender as she marveled at the mere sight alone.

Minutes later the ship soon entered the city docks as the family departed from the docks and soon entered the to the rest of the city.

"So, what's the plan vomit boy" asked Yang as she held on to her niece as she continued to stare at all the sights around her.

"Well, I thought we should grab a late lunch and I think you might now the place, Blake recommended it to me a while ago. Its called Juniors bar & grill, ever heard of it" said Jaune.

"Pfft, Heard of it, vomit boy that's practically my go to spot after missions here. Come on, I'll show you quickest route" said Yang as she motioned Jaune and Penny to follow.

A few minutes later the family reached a small yet nice looking bar area near the local beaches here.

Entering the bar a tall man with black short cut hair and gruff beard looked at the incoming family before replying.

"~sigh~ Xiao-long what do you want here" demanded Junior.

"Aww, come on Junior can't I come here for a visit" asked Yang with a small grin on her face.

"Tch, half the time you're here you usually causing some kind of fight that I have to clean up" replied Junior.

"Oh? And where's your evidence for your accusation" asked Yang.

Junior looked at the blonde brawler before slowly pointing the camera behind her.

"Oh … ~awkward chuckle~ umm whoops" apologized Yang.

"~sigh~, Just what do want anyway Yang" asked Junior. "Oh nothing much, just want to bring my family to some lunch nothing else" explained Yang.

"Your family huh" said Junior as he peered down to see a small girl wearing a sapphire colored cloak hiding behind Yang's legs. "Whose she, your daughter or something."

"You wish, no, she's my niece and its her first time here so I thought I bring her here. So if it wouldn't be a problem you mind giving us some nice seats for us" asked Yang.

Junior merely stared at the girl who stared back at him with those innocent sliver eyes. "Umm, hi mister" said Lavender.

"Hmm … alright fine" said Junior as his eyes soften at the sight of the girl. Motioning one of his men to take the four to one of the seats with a good few the coast line.

Once the family got to their seat menus were soon handed to them as the family decided on what to have.

"So lavender, anything you want dear" asked Jaune.

"Umm, I guess the cheeseburger sounds nice" answered Lavender as she stared out to the coast line.

"Sorry if it's a bit cloudy, with that storm coming soon I thought it maybe wise to bring you here before than" apologized Jaune.

"It's ok dad, I'm just happy to be here" said Lavender as she watched the waves collide with the sand before pulling itself back into the ocean.

An hour passed as the family ordered their meals and soon headed off to the streets of menagerie. "So dad, what's next on the list" asked Lavender.

"Well now that were done with lunch and it is …" said Jaune before he checked his watch "… 2:50 PM, we should probably head to the movie theaters here, I placed a reservation for the latest x-ray and val movie" said Jaune.

"Really, x-ray and val movie" deadpanned Yang.

"Hey, it's a good series" defended Jaune and lavender.

"Well either way we should probably head to the theater everyone" said Penny as the family quickly headed off to the theater.

Once they were there the four of them split up with Jaune/Yang getting the tickets and Lavender/Penny getting the snacks.

"So anything that interest you Lavender" asked Penny.

"Umm, I think I'll have the jelly beans" answered Lavender.

"Alright, excuse me sir, three medium bags of popcorn and one box of jelly beans please" requested Penny as she paid the amount. Once they got they meet up with Jaune/Yang as the four headed off to their room.

Minutes later the four soon found their seats and where now waiting for the movie to start currently.

"So Lavender, how's the day been for you so far" asked Penny.

"It's amazing auntie penny it really is, also did you help make this happen" whispered Lavender.

"Weelll, maybe" replied Penny before her niece wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much Auntie Penny, this is the best gift ever" said Lavender.

Instead of replying Penny gave her niece a warm smile as she gave her a hug in return.

After a few minutes the lights began to dim as the movie began to start. Moments later the entire family was now focused on the movie.

As the family was watching the movie Lavender couldn't help but think on how the day went and how amazing the city was as well.

" _Oum. This has been a crazy day , I mean first I got plenty of new presents, than I learn that Aunt Yang is going to stay with us from now on, THAN dad brings us to the mainland, and now were here watching the latest x-ray and val movie. Man, I wonder if this day could get any better"_

 _..._

 _..._

" _thou, maybe knowing who gave me this cloak. Dad says it may have been made by uncle Ren and he may have forgotten to place the name tag on … but, the problem is that I already opened his present and I'm fairly certain it wasn't from aunt coco either because if it was than I would need a new closet … again."_

" _So who else could have given me the cloak? I pretty sure none of the other uncles or aunt would give me something like this, it's usually games, music, clothes, or money … unless your uncle Yatsuhashi which means bonsai trees or more meditation books. "_

…

" _Could be it her, I mean … maybe … but … ~sigh~. Dammit, why would she even give me this and how did she even do it."_

" _ **Because I love you"**_

Lavender's body straightened out as her eyes widen in surprise and fear. She looked behind, under, and above her seat in quick motion as her breathing hitched.

"W-Why are you here again" whispered Lavender to herself.

"Whose is here again?" asked Penny as she turned around to see how her niece had started to react oddly.

"Oh um, n-nothing aunt penny, just thought I drop something" answered Lavender before speaking again. "Hey Aunt Penny, can you move a bit, I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, let me show you where the bathroom is dear" replied Penny.

"You don't need to auntie, I think I can find it on my own" replied Lavender.

"If you say so, just don't take too long or you're going to miss the good parts" said Penny as she moved over to allow her niece to go through.

Moments later Lavender soon found the bathroom and quickly entered one of the stalls before shutting the door.

"All right, I'm pretty sure I'm alone now so here goes … why, why are you doing this to me" whispered Lavender to herself.

…

…

"Who are you and how are you even doing this."

…

…

…

"A-Are you even there?"

Moments pass as no response is given resulting in Lavender to give out a growl of annoyance before responding again.

"~growls~ Come on, speak to me dammit, you spoke to me more than once before so why not now when I'm talking … well talking-ish to you.

Silence was all she got, letting a huff she gave one last response as she went to towards the stall lock to open it.

"If you love me so much than speak … please" asked Lavender as her hand reached the lock, as it did she felt a … presence on her mind before the voice spoke again.

" _ **You definitely take after Yang do you … wearing a face of bravado to hide your fears."**_

"So now you want to talk huh" whispered Lavender.

" _ **I know your scared, terrified even … at me. You try to hide that fear with a sense of bravado but I easily see all the slips and cracks you are making."**_

Lavender wanted to argue with the voice that she wasn't scared at first but just barely stopped herself. Instead she calmed herself down as she took a deep breath, afterwards she took a few moments to from the question she wished to ask.

"Why … why did you give me this …" asked Lavender as she motioned her cloak "… what reason is there for this gift."

" _ **Because is love you."**_

"But why? Why do you love me?"

" _ **Because your special to me Lavender."**_

"How?!"

" _ **You hold a very special place in my heart Lavender."**_

"~growls~ that's not even a response … why? Why am I special to, HOW am I special to you … why" asked Lavender as her voice grew quieter at the end. Lavender waited for a response, for what felt like an eternity for her, only to get nothing but silence.

Giving out a tired sigh she opened the stall before walking towards the exit and soon approach the door into the room where her family was watching the movie.

" _ **You already know me dear, you just haven't accepted it yet"**_ said the voice as lavender touched the doors handle.

She waited there for a few more moments before seeing that she would not get any response. As she went back to her seat she soon felt someone tapping her shoulder, looking over she saw that her aunt penny was the one who was tapping her and she could also see the concern look on her face.

"Is everything alright dear, you're not sick or anything are you" asked Penny as she placed her hand over her niece's forehead to check her temperature.

Gently pushing the hand Lavender gave her aunt a confused look before replying. "I'm ok auntie, why you ask?"

"Well, you were gone for more than half an hour for starter" replied Penny.

Lavender gave a surprised look before giving her answer. "Umm, well before I left the scene the movie was on looked really boring so after I was done I figured I finish a level of a game on my scroll. I guess the time flew over me" lied Lavender with a bit of awkwardness in it.

Her aunt gave her a specious look before opening her mouth. "Well anyway, once the movie is done were going back home" said Penny as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Lavender gave small gulp as she turned to face the movie. But her mind, instead of focusing on the movie, was focused on what the voice said.

" _What the heck did she mean by {who know me already, you just haven't accepted it}, who could she be than. Alright, think lavender think, so I know that she is someone that I personally know judging by the voice's actions. Hmm, could it be umm what is the word that aunt Weiss used before s-s-semblance? … yeah, yeah, semblance that's what it was called. Well I know that the voice was female so definitely not any of my uncles … hopefully, and I've only seen a few of my aunts/uncle's semblances so maybe one of them. ~sigh~, all crud all of this thinking it starting to give me a headache, I'll just do this later instead"_ thought lavender as she refocused on the movie instead.

Once the movie was finished the lavender and her family proceeded to head back home, the boat ride back took far longer than expected as the storm had made the sea far rougher. Eventually the boat landed on the island as the family departed.

"Ahh, nothing like being back home after a long da— Lavender, are you okay?" asked Jaune as he turned around to see his daughter rubbing her forehead.

"Mmm, just tired dad" muttered lavender as she walked towards the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

"Alright dear "replied Jaune as he saw his daughter slowly walking towards her room, soon he turned his attention back to Yang and Penny.

"You think something is wrong with her" asked Jaune.

"Nah, she probably must have been really tired from our time at the mainland, just give her time to rest and she should be fine soon enough" replied Yang as took a seat on the one of the couches as well as propping her legs on the coffee table.

"I don't know about that Yang …" said Penny as she turned to where her niece was a minute ago as her face morphed into one of concern and worry. "… she was in the theater bathrooms for more than half and hour Yang. Not only that, when I asked why I could tell that she lying to me … I'm worried she may be sick or worse."

"Hmm, well either way I think I'll go check on her as well as grab all those empty presents she left on her room, knowing her there's going to be a load of them" said Jaune as went upstairs, leaving the two huntresses alone.

Once he got to his daughter's room he slowly opened the door to see that indeed his daughter had left a pile of empty presents all over her room. Giving a small chuckle Jaune slowly tiptoed into Lavenders room as he quickly picked all of the empty presents while his daughter was still in the bathroom.

As he picked up the last of the presents and was about to leave the room he noticed that he had missed one box. Near the bed's pillow was the black box, walking towards it he grabbed the box as he looked at it closely again.

"No name tag after all … and nothing else besides happy birthday written on the bottom of the box" muttered Jaune as he opened the box and examined it. Seeing nothing else Jaune took the box as he went back downstairs.

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

After finishing putting on the last piece of clothes lavender opened her bathrooms door to see her room, only this time present free. She gave smile before silently thanking dad for picking up all the empty presents, grabbing the cloak she quickly sat on her bed before she began to reminisce today and all that happened. More importantly what the voice said.

" _Someone I know huh … hmm, who could it be. Someone female definitely, that doesn't cut down much put is a start … hmmm, who could it—"_ thought Lavender as she clutched as she felt another headache.

" _Argh, Oum not again, I've been having these quick headaches ever since we left the mainland. Why does it have to appear now of all time"_ though lavender as she massaged her forehead.

"Maybe I should take a nap or something, yeah, maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea" whispered Lavender as turned the lights off in her room and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Heh vomit boy, what are you looking at" asked Yang as she entered the kitchen to see Jaune looking at some Lavender's opened presents.

Jaune however, did not give any response and instead was focused on a pitch-black box in his hand.

"Vomit boy, you ok there" asked Yang again as she tapped on his shoulder, causing him to jerk a little before turning to face yang.

"Oh, sorry for not answering you Yang, I guess you can say something was on my mind" answered Jaune.

"And what was that" asked Yang.

"This …" said Jaune as he gave the black box to Yang "… isn't from any of them Yang" said Jaune with a serious tone.

"Not from any of them?" said Yang in a confused tone as she looked at the box "You sure about that?"

"I'm absolutely positive because I just checked" replied Jaune as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"~sigh~ First I learn that lavender gets shaken up by something yesterday by the guard. Next, she gets a present from a mysterious person in the form of a blue cloak. Then I learn that my daughter stayed in the theater's bathroom for more than half an hour and now she has headache. None of this adds up Yang who could this even be" asked Jaune to himself as he stared at the pouring storm going on outside of the house.

Yang could only respond in silence as even she did not have an answer to Jaune's question.

For minutes the room was practically encased in silence with the only noise coming from the rain slamming into the windows.

…

…

" _Who could it be Jaune, who could it be"_ mentally asked Jaune over and over again as tried to think who could. Slowly turning his head towards the window he could see a picture near the right hand corner of the window. The picture itself was placed there by Jaune himself when they first moved to the island. The picture itself, while may seem unimportant to most people was extremely special to Jaune … it reminded him of times that were softer and weren't so harsh as it was now.

…

…

"Wait …"

…

…

…

" _No … NO,NO,NO,NO"_ thought Jaune as his eyes widen in horror as it dawned on him who it … or in this case who was _she._

Jaune quickly stood up before pushing Yang , ignoring her protest, and entered into the living room where Penny was sitting and watching the latest news. Jaune closed the distance between the two in mere moments as he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Penny, contact the guards, tell them it is a level 5 emergency and tell them to also get the bullhead ready" ordered Jaune, shocking Penny a bit.

"W-Wait a sec Jaune, first off we can't use the bullhead the weather outside is to dangerous nor the boat as well. And … level 5, Jaune why that" asked Penny as she tried to calm down Jaune as Yang entered the room soon after.

"Don't you understand … it's her … she's here" said Jaune surprising Yang and Penny.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute Jaune, how do even know if its even her to begin with" asked Yang.

"Don't you see, Lavender has been acting strange for no reason and that box … it isn't from any of us so how did it get there. And not only that look out of the window, how could you not say it isn't the perfect time for an invasion or something of that nature" explained Jaune.

…

"You really think its her Jaune" asked Yang only this time in a quieter voice.

"I know its her Yang … I know it is" replied Jaune.

…

…

"Jaune, I just informed the guards to initiate level 5 protocols and I'm also monitoring our long range oceanic sensors as well" replied Penny with a serious, if not robotic, voice as her eyes began to give off a green glow.

"Good, try to see if you get Ironwood as well P—" asked Jaune before Penny cut her off.

"Jaune/Yang … sensors as starting to give me large grimm readings" said Penny.

"How large were talking Penny" asked Yang as Penny turned to face Yang with an emotionless stare.

"Gargantuan, and judging it current path it seems to be on course to reach the island in … 45-60 minutes" coolly replied Penny.

"Tell the guards to fortify area where the grimm will contact" ordered Jaune as he stared out of the window and into the storm above as he whispered a few words to himself.

"So … you finally have come huh."

* * *

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Large waves crashed onto the nearby beach clawing and grabbing all it could before taking its bounty back into the ocean. Along the far end of the beach were multiple foxholes littered through out the coast as mechanical guards occupied each one of them. Machine gun nest were dotted along the coast as well, with each machine fully autonomous. Farther back one could barely make out the shape of multiple tanks hidden under multiple layers of foliage.

The drones waited as the rain poured relentlessly on their chassis as they waited for their targets arrive. Moments turned into seconds which than turned into minutes which turned into hours as the drones waited for their targets.

However, the waiting soon stopped as all of them were quickly informed that the oceanic sensors were disabled via destruction, the drones aimed their weapons at the coast in preparation to face the enemy.

As they waited one drones saw how some of dirt in the foxhole began to shake a bit, slowly but surely the shaking began to become more intense as the drone informed the rest.

…

Than … it happened. The sand burst open as the mines hidden underneath triggered causing a large explosion to happen. As the debris began to settle and smoke dissipated the drones could see what was a heavily armored bud shaped object. The object began to open up as the moment it finished a black blur flew from the hole inside revealing itself to be an armored nevermore.

The grimm launched its feathers at the foxholes as it was torn into pieces from drone's firepower.

Soon more bud shaped object burst from the sand as hordes of grimm poured out. Forming a sea of black and hate as it collided against a combination of bullets, missiles, shells, and plasma, courtesy of the island guards.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE & CO.**

* * *

As this was happening Jaune, Yang, and Penny were watching the battle with grim looks on their faces.

"Hmm, it seems that the grimm are focusing on this beach side and nothing else" commented Penny as she watched the monitor.

"Well from the way there going it's the most direct and quickest way to reach the house, and from what I'm seeing it seems that their using the good old brute force method to get here" added Yang.

"Your right, Penny, tell all forces in the other areas to slowly converge back to manor, but don't take any action till they are in range of the tanks" ordered Jaune.

"Also, have you gotten in contact with Ironwood or Ozpin" added Jaune.

"I have, they said that there is force coming but will take time to reach here" replied Penny.

"How long" asked Jaune.

"Sadly I don't know at the moment, I'm sorry" answered Penny.

'Damm, I guess will have to wait and see what happens next" said Jaune as they could only watch from the screen.

* * *

 **BEACHHEAD**

* * *

Back at the beach the decaying corpses of grimm and drone could be seen as the fighting became more intense. Eventually the grimm reached the foxholes as the claws of beowolfs clashed the cold dust infused blades of machines, a battle between the raw unrelenting rage of the grimm vs the cold logical program of the machine. The machines slew and pierced through the flesh/bone of the grimm in a cold methodical motion. The grimm shredded and tore at the steel chassis of the machines in gleeful rage.

As the battle got more and more intense some the grimm began to notice a … change in the machine, the lights on the machine began to glow ominously as so did their weapons. In single flash the dust infused blades of machines burst into their respective element and claws slamming into the machines were blocked by some kind of invisible force.

In response the grimm returned in greater force as they let their rage to reach new heights as their adrenaline flooded their bodies and the pain from the machines weapons became dull to them. Even though dozens of their kin's corpses littered the battle field they going, kept marching even at the face death, all for their Queen and nothing else.

As more and more bodies littered the battlefield the machines were forced to slowly retreat from the beach as the grimm continued their march towards the Arc's household but not without cost. The machines had taken a large number of their kin's lives as result tactics need to be changed as they felt the Queens new orders imprint themselves onto their minds.

The machines and hunters soon saw how less and less beowolfs charged at them and saw an increase of the amount of boarbatusk charging towards them.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE & CO.**

* * *

"They changed their tactics, Penny, tell them switch to long range and use gravity type dust round and armor piercing rounds. That will make the boarbatusk more heavier and less likely to use their spin attack and easier to pierce through their armor" ordered Jaune as Penny relayed his orders.

"Oi, Jaune, let me go help the bots down there" asked Yang as she the battle through the window.

"No, we need you here in case—" explained Jaune as a feminine scream came from upstairs.

"LAVENDER" cried Jaune as he quickly climbed up the stairs to his daughter's room, leaving Yang alone with Penny.

As Jaune reached his daughters room he slammed the door open as he turned on the lights. In her bed he could see his daughter shake like a leaf as she clutched her head in pain. Rushing over to his daughter he wrapped his arms around her as he check to see what was wrong with her.

"Lavender what's wrong" asked Jaune as he cradled his daughter in his arms.

"My head … hurts so much … daddy make it stop, please" whimpered Lavender as she clutched her head tighter as tears slowly came down.

"Jaune, what's wrong with her" asked Yang as she followed Jaune to her niece's room.

"She has some kind of headache…" answered Jaune as he turned to face her "… What are you waiting for, get her some medicine" ordered Jaune as Yang gave a quick nod before dashing towards his rooms medical cabinet.

"Come on Lavender dear, stay strong dear stay strong" whispered Jaune as he brushed her hair with his hand while rocking her back and forth in attempt to help soothe her headache.

Moments later Yang returned with some aspirin in her hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Alright dear take this, slowly" said Yang as she went near to her niece and began to administer the medicine to her.

Slowly, Lavender's whimpers died down as her tears began to stop flowing. She lessened the pressure her hands had on her headache as she opened her eyes to her dad and aunt.

"D-Daddy" whispered lavender.

"I'm here dear and so is your aunt. Buts that's nots what important, what I want to know is that are you ok" replied Jaune.

"D-Dad, I-I'm … … it hurts less dad" answered Lavender.

"Than that more than enough for me dear" said Jaune.

"But dad, I need to tell you … I-I-I heard voices dad. Yesterday I heard it and today I heard it again … but now all it says is one thing" said Lavender.

"What is it dear what?" asked Jaune.

"I-{I always will love dear}, that's what she keeps saying" said Lavender.

…

..

"D-Daddy" asked Lavender as she saw how here fathers face paled as she felt his hands begin to shake.

"Jaune, are you alright" asked Yang as she to saw the same thing happening to him.

To Jaune … none of their voices reached him. To him, gone was his daughter, Yang, Penny, the house and all else. Instead Jaune saw one thing horror, to him what he saw were the dead bodies of faunus and humans alike, those who were still alive were being torn apart by the grimm that flooded the camp. He could see the fire spread throughout the camp and in the middle of it _**she**_ was there.

Slowly walking up to him he could do nothing as his body refused to move as it was filled with nothing but shock, hurt, confusion, and betrayal. As she moved towards him she brought one of her hands up as she cupped his check. As she did she said one thing … **"I will always love you dear"**

…

…

…

"Jaune"

"Jaune"

"Dad"

Said Lavender and Yang as he broke out of his stupor.

"S-Sorry about that girls" said Jaune as he saw how Yang and his daughter gave concerning looks to him.

"What was that Jaune, you practically blacked out on us" said Yang with worry in her voice.

"It was just memories … memories of, darker times, very dark times" answered Jaune. "Let's just forget about for now alright."

His daughter gave him an uncertain look while Yang gave a look of understanding when she realized what he had just relapsed. For a few moments silence accompanied the room until minutes later Penny rushed in with a grimm look on her face.

"Jaune, you were right … she's here, personally" said Penny in a grim tone.

* * *

 **BEACHHEAD**

* * *

Harsh rain poured onto the sea as tall waves sore into the sky before crashing back down into the cold depths of the sea. From the sea a jet-black fin burst upward as it moved closer to the beach side. As it did and as the water lessened the image of beast was now noticeable.

The beast, in layman term was huge. It was huge enough to easily fit three people in it and still have space. The grimm the was covered in white scales as one could see more than a couple of fins around its body, not only that, the beast also had four webbed limbs as well. The grimm had a standard bone white grimm mask over its face.

As the grimm finally reached the sands of the beach it opened it mouth, stretching it to inhuman level, easily high enough for a full-grown person to walk in and out with ease.

From the shadows of the grimm a lone figured came out of the grimm. From the beaches two beowolfs walked up to the figure before kneeling in front of the figure in reverence.

" _ **My … Queen …"**_ mentally spoke the beowolf on the right. In response the figure slowly grabbed the chin of the grimm and raised it to its eyes. _**"We … are … close … scent … strong"**_ continued the grimm as it looked for any response from its master.

The figure released its hands from the grimm as she motioned the two to join up with the rest of the pack. The grimm obeyed and quickly dashed to regroup with the rest of their pack, leaving the queen alone.

After a few minutes the queen slowly walked forward till she stopped, in her sight she could see a lone drone with its lower torso ripped off slowly crawling towards a rifle a few feet from it. She continued to watch the drone as its finally grasped the rifle in its hand before weakly turning it around to her.

Pulling the trigger, the rifle flared to life as a single bullet burst form the barrel in straight towards her face. As the bullet reached the tip of her forehead a red crackle formed, absorbing the impact of the bullet as it bounced off her harmlessly.

The queen titled her head as she slowly waked towards the droid. The machine attempted to fire again, only to realized that the clip was empty, it searched around for any clips but found none nearby. The machine turned around to face the queen, who was now more than a few meters away from it. The machine unfolded its blades as it attempted to lunge at the Queen, in response the she simply moved to the side before it could reach her. In a flash she grabbed both arms of the machine before effortlessly tearing them apart.

She turned the machine to face her, she stared into the machines lifeless eyes as she opened her mouth.

" **I'm coming for Lavender"** said the Queen, but the voice she said it was not one of malice or any other emotion but one as if stating a fact, as she effortlessly crushed the drones head.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE & CO.**

* * *

"Dammit … so what now Jaune" asked Yang as she and Penny looked towards Jaune for the answer.

…

…

"We fight. I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear but that's all we can do. We can't escape, the weather is too dangerous for the bullhead or the boat and even though help is coming we don't have any idea how long it would take to reach us. All we can do is hold out and hope help comes soon" answered Jaune.

"Tch, well if that's the case than let's give them one heck of a fight" replied Yang after a moment of silence.

"If that's the case than I'm combat ready Jaune" replied Penny as her eyes glowed an emerald green.

Jaune gave a nod of thanks to Yang and Penny but before he could respond her felt a tug on his sleeve as looked down to see that his daughter had a confused face on her.

"D-Dad, what did aunt penny mean by _she is here_ " asked Lavender in confusion.

…

"Dad?" asked Lavender again.

"~sigh~, Umm Lavender … what your aunt penny is trying to say is" said Jaune as he tried to form some kind of response for his daughter. Yet every attempt came out as gibberish for the child.

"Dad … who is this _she_ you keep talking about" asked Lavender with a bit more force in her voice.

"I-I … lavender, who this is person is a person from m—no, from our past. She used to be a friend … a good friend. She was strong warrior, a powerful huntsman if I may boast … and she was a comrade that you could trust" said Jaune slowly.

"Dad, is there more you want to say … you look like you want to say more "said Lavender as she stared into her father's face.

"Lavender … this, person … a long time ago, she and I were on a team we were on a mission, when we had to escape she … she sacrificed herself to save us. For a while I had she had died but eventually we found she wasn't, yet, she had changed. I … I blindly believed that she was the same person that I knew before … but, I was wrong, she had changed and not in a good way. ~sigh~ Lavender … this person was … she was R—" said Jaune before a voice flooded the room.

" **Your mother"** spoke the voice as the sounds of heels clacking could be heard before they stopped.

Slowly turning their head all four of them turned to see a person that wish they didn't have to see again.

The figure was female. She was easily 6"2" just from immediately looks. Most of her skin was jet black save for her neck and head, a bone white carapace covered most of body and other vital areas. On her back were two bat like wings with blood red membrane, currently they were folded. Her face and neck, what was not covered in carapace, was chalk white with black veins, her sclera was jet black with her iris a crimson red that had an unearthly glow to it, and finally her hair, that flowed downward like a waterfall till it reached her shoulders, was an almost black color save for the red tips on the end of her hair. And in her hand was a large scythe with a black and red frame.

…

"Y-You … your voice … you your that voice" whispered Lavender as she shakily pointed at the figure.

" **Very astute Lavender"** complemented the mysterious person as she turned to face the other three in the room.

" **What, aren't you going to introduce lavender to me? Don't tell your dear s—"** asked the mysterious person before Yang released a roar as she activated ember celiac and launched herself straight towards her.

She quickly brought up her scythe to block to attack as her body momentary shook against Yang's attack.

"Don't you EVER call yourself that, you are not her and you will NEVER be her, all you are is some kind of … abomination wearing her skin, Queen" growled out Yang as her eyes turned crimson.

" **I see, so that's how its come to be than, my very own sister will strike at me hmm"** commented Queen as Yang's eyes glowered with rage and her hair began to glow.

Raising her other arm, Yang brought it back before letting it loose onto the queen. In response the queen used the lower part of her scythe to block the attack, which in return Yang grabbed and began to use her strength to push the queen out of the room.

Yang roared as she pumped aura into her arms and legs as she forced the queen onto the guard railing.

In response the queen, using her scythe, brought Yang over her and onto the living room. Before she could gloat, she brought her scythe up to bear as she blocked two swords that were headed straight to her head. Before she could form another move Penny launched herself straight towards the queen and used the momentum to throw the queen off the guard railing and into the waiting hands of Yang.

Doing a quick mid-air black flip Yang landed on her feet as she looked up where the queen was struggling. Drawing her arms back she threw them upward when she saw the queen fall off the railing. Activating Ember Cecelia her gauntlets slammed into the back of the queen as aura enhanced dust rounds impacted point blank. She than threw the queen into the nearby coffee table, breaking the table in two.

"That's all you got queen? Don't tell me that the Queen of the grimm would be defeated by a coffee table of all things" taunted Yang as she moved herself into a defensive posture.

" **You sure haven't lost your touch Yang nor has your strength faded during our time away. But on a different note, are really going to call me by my title and not the name our dear mother imparted on me, that seems quite rude you know"** said the Queen as she got up from the wreckage with no sign of damage on her.

"That named belonged to my baby sister, who died as a hero sacrificing herself to save us" replied Yang as she glared the humanoid grimm in front of her.

" **~Pfft~ Don't lie to yourself Yang, you know she survived … after all, she's standing right in front of you"** replied the Queen with a raised voice so all could hear. As she spoke the last word she quickly moved to side as two more blades slammed into the ground where she was standing moments ago.

"Leave" said Penny as she jumped down to face the queen face to face. "I don't know if there's anything left of the friend I once knew in there. But, if love Lavender … than leave, please" said Penny as a few more swords appeared behind her as they circled around her in a menacing way.

The two huntresses could only stare at the Queen of the grimm as they waited for her next action. The two observed as the queen gripped her weapon tightly as they saw a slight crack on the cold impassive face of the Queen. For a single moment the two huntresses could see hints of desperation and … sadness in the queens eyes before they returned back to cold indifferent form.

" **No, for 10 YEARS you've taken my Lavender from me and only a few days ago did I learn where her location was. All my life I've wondered and worried for Lavender … I never got to see her grow up, never saw her take her first step nor comfort her when she had her first nightmare, or see her first birthday party, and some much else.**

 **I also know that if I leave I'll never have the chance to see her again … so no, I'm not leaving and I'm not going home alone. My name is Ruby Rose, Queen of the Grimm, wife of Jaune Arc, and most of importantly … mother of Lavender Arc Rose and I'm taking my daughter back"** Roared Ruby as she activated her semblance and charged straight towards Yang/Penny.

* * *

 **A few moments ago**

* * *

Lavender watched as aunt Yang battled before aunt Penny quickly left to assist her. Turning her head, she stared at her father who had a shocked look to his face.

"Dad, why did that women look like mom … why did she look like her" asked Lavender.

In response her father bolted up as he brought her close to his chest and bolted from the room, as they did she saw that the women was talking to auntie Yang and Penny.

Then … she said those words { **My name is Ruby Rose, Queen of the Grimm, husband of Jaune Arc, and most of importantly … mother of Lavender Arc Rose and I'm taking my daughter back** }.

As for lavender she was shocked … to say the least.

" _W-What? T-That can't be her … that can't be my mom … my mom was human, not a grimm_ " thought Lavender in denial as she the person claiming to be her mother charge straight towards her aunts in a burst of speed that even she couldn't even see.

She did not have much time to think on what was happening as her father bolted to the end of the hallway and leaped down to the first floor. As he did he quickly bolted to the door before covering her and himself in aura as he bashed through the door.

Lavender felt the harsh cold rain on her skin as they bolted from the house. Her eyes widen as she saw the carnage in front of her very own house. The robotic guards that she had known for her life were torn to sherds, she could barely form any coherent words at the sight in front of her before her father moved again.

Minutes passed, but for Lavender it felt like an entirety, before she heard an explosion behind her. Looking over her father's shoulders as the best as she can her eyes were filled with horror as she saw her home explode as black plumes sprang up.

"AUNTIE YANG, AUNTIE PENNY" cried Lavender "DAD, WE HAVE TO GO BACK."

"We can't, we have to keep moving" solemnly replied Jaune.

"NO, WE HAVE TO" cried back Lavender as she struggled against her father hold on her in a desperate attempt to find her aunts.

However, her attempts were in vain as her father's grip was to strong for her to break as she could only weep at the lost of her aunts.

* * *

What felt like an entirety for Lavender her father finally began to slow down as the two found shelter under large forests that covered the island. She felt her father's grip loosen, gathering all the strength she was able to pry herself off her father and onto the cold ground.

"Lavender" cried Jaune in shock as he attempt to pick her up, only to receive an onslaught of kicks from his daughters.

"No, stay away" demanded Lavender as she got up and bolted towards back to the house, only for her fathers quickly grab her, preventing her from leaving.

"Let me go!" growled Lavender as she tried to pry her father off her shoulder.

"Only if you calm down" ordered her father as he gave her the look that demanded that she listen.

Lavender eventually submitted and proceeded to calm herself the best she could.

"Thank you, look, I know that you want to go back and trust me I want to go back as well but we can't. As long as Ruby is there we would only bring danger to ourselves" answered Jaune.

Jaune had expected that his daughter would burst at him saying that his reasoning was a weak one or something like that … yet that didn't happen. Instead of saying anything he saw how his daughter was dead silent as her blue cloak and hair covered her rather well. After a few minutes his daughter spoke again only this time in her best indifferent voice.

"Was what she said true … what that women said … was it true, was she my mother" asked Lavender in a indifferent voice.

"Lavender—" began Jaune before she cut him off.

"DON'T lie to me dad, I don't want you to but it off. I want to know NOW, was what she said true … was it" asked Lavender.

Jaune could only stare at his daughter as he stayed quiet, formulating a explanation for his daughter.

…

…

"Yes … and no simultaneously" replied Jaune making his daughter look at him with confusion.

Jaune let out a tired sigh as he sat down on a nearby tree branch before he spoke again. "Technically, yes, that person was your biological mother … but that did not mean she was the one that raised and loved you. Remember about the **she** person we were talking about? Well that person was her … that person was your mother."

"like I said, me and her friends had believed her to be dead for while after she sacrificed herself. But eventually we learned that she was alive, we were filled with hope and joy we believed that with her return things will go back to normal. Except, when we saw her we were horrified, the grimm … they got her and they … they changed her, the turned her into something that barely resembled the old ruby."

"After our encounter with her she soon disappeared, we only heard rumors of her from there on, about a feminine grimm terrorizing everything in its way. Then after a while she vanished, the rumors stopped, as if she just disappeared. It was only five years later that we heard from her again."

"~sigh~ I won't bore into the details on what happened in those day, for personal reasons mind you … only bitter memories remain of those days. But before she turned I used to love her … when she returned a second time I guess you can say me and her made love and in turn made you dear."

"Mind you that I didn't know of this for a few months, but after a few … hints I finally realized that Ruby was care m—our child. When I got there your mother was … she was … ~sigh~ she was going to turn you into her, one of the grimm. She would have denied you the chance to experience your humanity and turn into one of her. I couldn't allow that, so I stopped it and took you away from her. After a few times of relocating we found this island and decided to live here to protect you from Ruby" explained Jaune.

…

…

" **You know you could really work on your details dear, it isn't good for the long** **not to work on it"** commented Ruby as she slowly appeared form the nearby foliage and smirked at husband and child.

"Ruby" said Jaune as he brought Lavender behind her, much to Ruby's displeasure.

"What do you want" demanded Jaune as he glared at Ruby. In return Ruby gave a small smile in return.

" **Oh come on dear no need to play that game, you know no is coming to save and if they were it would be to late"** commented Ruby as she let out a small giggle.

" **So let's not play games here Jaune, you know who I'm after"** said Ruby as her voice turned cold and serious.

"So you can turn her into a grimm, or maybe a pawn to some game of yours" growled Jaune in which Ruby gave a glare in response.

" **No … I, admit that I had should have not forced her to become something else …"** admitted Ruby as her face soften a bit **"But that does not mean I'm not going to let her experience and offer the power of grimm."**

Jaune instead remained silent before sheathing his blade, but before Ruby could comment Jaune pulled the sheathed blade out as it transformed into a great sword before her and Lavender's eyes.

Ruby could only tighten her grip on crescent rose and grit her teeth at her husband's action. Her eyes held only frustration as she spoke to Jaune again.

" **Dammit Jaune, Lavender is my daughter too, you can't take her from me. I refuse to not be a part of her life"** demanded Ruby.

"And what? Deny her the chance to have a normal life, if you take her than how is she suppose to make friends and have good times" asked Jaune.

" **Hmph, as if your one to talk you kept Lavender away from any social interactions for her life"** argued Ruby.

"Your wrong there Ruby, while true I never allowed Lavender to physical interact with society that does not mean she does not have friends in different ways like through social media, and not only that she has plethora of aunts/uncles with her" countered Jaune.

" **And who says that I couldn't give her friends as well"** demanded Ruby.

"Friends? You mean cultist who would obey Lavenders every command, those aren't friends Ruby those are servants" argued Jaune.

" **~growls~ Jaune, Lavenders is my daughter,** **I** **am the one who brought her into the world,** **I** **am the one who went through the pain of bringing her here, and** **I** **am the one who had to suffer for losing her"** said Ruby each time as her aura became more and more potent as well as visible.

Jaune took a deep breath as he inhaled the cool air of the forest as he faced against the one he once loved. Moving his thumb Jaune activated a button on the side of the hilt. Pressing on it the blades internal dust chamber came to life as gravity dust began to coat the edges of the blade.

Not waiting for a response Jaune leaped into the air with a burst of aura before slamming his blade onto Ruby. Which in response lifted crescent rose up to block the attack, only for her knees to buckle as cracks formed under her feet.

"Lavender, GO" ordered Jaune as his and Ruby's weapons were locked together in a struggle to overpower each other.

In response Lavender could stand there as she watched how her father was currently fighting her very own mother. She tired to move but found herself unable as her body refused to follow her commands.

"LAVENDER" roared Jaune as his feet was slowly pushed as Ruby used more and more of her strength to slowly overpower him.

Shocking herself out of her stupor, she suddenly felt her body began to move on it own, as she turned around and ran as fast as she could, far away from the battle behind her.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

"Got to run, got to run, got to run" chanted Lavender to herself as she pushed her body to it very limit. Eventually she began to feel the strain of non-stop running as she began to slow down to a stop. When she did she proceeded to take multiple gulps of air as the pain from non-stop sprinting began to creep upon her.

She looked around the area she was at as she felt her body thirsting for water and her mouth began to dry up a bit. Looking around Lavender did not recognize any of the surrounds, and while she had explored the island multiple time there were few places that she had ever visited.

While rain was pouring down upon the forest and in turn herself, yet when she opened her mouth upwards hoping to catch some water she found herself sorely disappointed as few droplets reached her mouth.

Seeing how futile it was Lavender slowly walked around, hoping to find some place to rest for the moment. Eventually she found shelter in the form of a large tree with large roots that wrapped around itself, forming a small cot more big enough for her. Using a bit of force she was able to slide into the cot where she found it to luckily dry for her and proceeded to sit herself on the cold dirt floor.

Lavender watched the rain pour down outside as she wrapped herself and her body began to shake itself to provide some manner of warmth. The young child said silent for what felt like hours for the girl before she felt something.

Lavender felt something … warm and wet. Tentatively bringing a hand up to her cheek, she touched what was causing this when after a few moments she realized it was tears … more importantly it was her own tear. Lavender could do nothing as she felt her eyes release more tears, with no clear sign of stopping, and as more time passed she started to also realize that her body was not shaking itself for warmth, no, it was shaking because she was scared … no, terrified.

More time passed before she slowly began to let out sobs of her own as her mind finally began the process of everything that has happened today.

" _Oh God … Aunt Yang, Aunt Penny, Dad … there gone … why … why, why, why"_ thought Lavender as she curled herself up and let more tears/sobs out of her as she mourned for their lost. _"Why … why did she kill them … why mom why … please … why?"_

"Please mom … why, why mommy … why" begged Lavender as she continued her mourning.

…

…

…

" **My child"** spoke Ruby.

Looking up Lavender could widen in horror as she saw the sight of her mother outside of the tree. Fear shot through her body as she scampered to very back of the small cot, begging that somehow she could merge with the tree to escape her.

"S-S-Stay away from me" cried out Lavender as her breathing became more erratic.

In response Ruby slowly closed the distance between her and her daughter. Eventually she stopped at the front of opening of the tree, she saw how her daughter's eyes were locked on her but was filled with fear and anger.

She raised crescent rose above as she felt the increase of fear from her daughter but instead of using it she instead collapsed it and placed on her back. Slowly she brought her hand up to the tree before moving through the opening and into the small cot where her daughter was.

She could hear the whimpers from her daughter as she saw Lavender curl up tighter begging her not to hurt her.

…

…

…

Bringing her arms up she quickly closed the distance between them before slowly embracing her daughter in a tight hug.

" **Sssshhh, I'm here Lavender, no one is going to hurt you dear. No need to hold your tears dear, mommy's here now"** whispered Ruby as she held her daughter in her embrace.

Maybe it was the stress or maybe it was completely something else but once Ruby had finished the last word a dam inside lavender finally broke as she subconsciously hugged her mother in return as more and more tears flowed from her.

And there, mother and daughter were reunited as the mother lulled heartfelt words to her daughter as she released the grief she had kept inside of her. Eventually the stress finally took its toll and lavender fell into a deep slumber as Ruby carefully held her child in her arms before the two left the island to somewhere else … to home.

* * *

 **OH GOD, that was one of the longest chapters I have ever written in my life, so yeah … this was the first chapter … don't think the others will be this long( could be wrong and we may in fact see similar or even longer chapters … oh boy *slowly cries in the corner*). Anyway peace out this has been robotgod1234, and hey, if like it than give review or something see yah later.**

 **P.S. I get an old power chapter out later.**


	2. Chapter 2-revelation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AS IT BELONGS TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH RESPECTIVELY**

 **Hi: entity speaking**

 _ **HI: entity thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 _{}: for quotes_

* * *

…

…

" **Lavender"**

…

" **Lavender"**

…

" **LAVENDER"**

"GASP" gasped Lavender as she bolted upright and her breath ragged itself.

" _W-Where am I"_ thought lavender as she looked around her surroundings. Looking around she noticed that the walls around the room were made from wood. She also noticed that the room had some furniture around as well.

Lavender attempted to pull herself up from the bed when her muscles failed her and she flopped back onto the bed. She moved her lower legs to only find out they were quite tired. " _Odd? Why is body so tired? did I ru—"_ thought lavender before her eyes widen. As if a flood gate has been open memories from the day before, or god knows how long, slammed into her into her mind as the child let out a gasp and cupped her mouth with her hand.

" _Oh Oum"_ thought Lavender as the memories risen and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to come out. Only for moments later a few droplets fell out of her eyes and dripped down from her cheek.

As her mind processed the memories her ears picked up a sound. Slowly but surely the sound became louder till she could recognize the sound, it was the sound of footsteps. After a few moments the door to her room opened as rays of light collided with her eyes, forcing her wince as her eyes slowly began to adjust as she soon recognizes who was standing in the door.

 **HER** … Ruby Rose … her mother, the one who left her when she still just an infant and … and the one who … who killed her family, especially her father. She also noticed that her ' _mother_ ' was carrying a tray with a dish of some sorts in it. The women locked eyes at each other. The grief and anguish in her eyes turned into a burning hatred as she glared at the impassive eyes of her 'mother'.

No words were spoken as Ruby walked up to her daughter, she placed the tray near the bed as she sat down onto the bed.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Ruby opened her mouth.

" **There not dead lavender, I didn't killed them"** said Ruby, breaking the silence.

In response Lavender gave out a snort as she turned her head to side to avoid her mother's face. "Yeah right, why should I even belief you to begin, you could lying right now for all I care" replied back Lavender.

Lavender waited for her ' _mothers_ ' response yet none came, instead she saw her 'mother's' hand come over her and placed a small object in front of her.

" _A scroll?"_ thought lavender in confusion, she grabbed the scroll as placed it near her. She saw the scroll was playing some kind of video or recording of some sorts. Looking carefully, she saw that it was in some kind of hospital room, in there was a man. Squinting her eyes, she realized that it was none other than her father, bruised and bandaged up but in stable condition.

Lavender touched the screen as she swiped it, causing it to show another room with none other than her aunt Yang who looked a bit more better than her father and sitting next to her was some of her friends.

" **I told you I never killed them, I'm many things but killing family is something I would never do"** calmly replied Ruby.

"Well where is aunt penny? I didn't see her" asked Lavender as she turned her head back to face her mothers.

" **That is a discussion we have soon, suffice to say I didn't kill her either Lavender"** answered Ruby.

Before Lavender could ask another question Ruby turned back to the tray before picking up the bowl and bringing it near her daughter's face. She soon realized that it was none other than simple chicken noodle soup.

" **You need to eat, you greatly exerted yourself since I took you back. Don't try to use your limbs either, I know for a fact that there still too weak, so I be feeding you till then"** explained Ruby.

A part of lavender's mind wanted to protest, saying that she could eat be herself, yet she knew that her limbs could barely support at all. Biting her lip she resigned herself to her fate.

Seeing how her daughter was not resisting she took a spoonful of soup before bring it near her daughter's mouth, moments later her daughters opened her mouth and she poured the spoons content inside.

" **You like it?"** asked Ruby.

…

"It's good" replied Lavender.

The two quickly fell into a cycle of feeding and eating for the next few minutes before the last of the soup was finally gone.

…

…

" **I should go, these dishes won't clean themselves"** said Ruby awkwardly as she took the tray and proceeded to leave the room, but before she did she turned back to face her daughter one more time. " **I'll be back later"** said Ruby as she left her daughter.

…

"See soon, I guess" replied Lavender to herself a few minutes later. Giving out a sigh she looked over to the scroll still in her hand, pressing the menu screen she tried to see if there was any connection, sadly there wasn't.

'Darn, guess I was hoping for to much" muttered Lavender as she turned off the scroll and putted it away. Seeing nothing else to do lavender closed her eyes hoping to get some shut eye before her 'mother' came again, yet she quickly found out that she couldn't, much to her personal annoyance.

Seeing how there was nothing to do on the scroll and sleeping wasn't an option sadly, she did the next best thing, staring at the ceiling with some hope that this would entertain her … suffice to say, that plan quickly failed … badly.

Now that she had fully exhausted every option available to her so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment and resigned herself to her fate as the boredom spread throughout her body. Eventually her eyelids had become heavy as she accepted the dark embrace of slumber.

* * *

Lavender felt her eye slightly become irritated, she opened her eyes to see beams of light coming from the curtains near her bed. Testing her arms lavender realized that while not exactly at full strength she could now easily move with her limbs with ease.

Slowly getting out of bed she edged slowly towards the blinds as she pull them a bit to see outside. A large forest could be seen nearby the house lavender was in, judging by their colors its seemed to be summer. The sun was just rising, signifying that it must be early in the morning.

Lavender grabbed the scroll on the nearby table. " _8:30 AM huh"_ thought lavender as she turned off the scroll. The child looked around the room, assessing her current situation as she focused her mind to her current goal, escaping.

" _All right Lavender, first of all you've gotta get out of this place anywhere but here will be preferable. Remember, you don't know if what she says is true, if all those TV shows have taught you anything it's that she could faking this all"_ thought Lavender as she focused her thoughts.

The first thing she needed was clothes, walking towards the closest she opened it as slowly as possible as she peered into the contents of the closest. There were a couple of sets of clothing neatly hanged and by their looks it seemed that they were clean as well.

Next she looked for anything that could hold the clothes, she doubted that she could go far if she carried them by hand. Scouring through out the room lavender eventually found a small briefcase that could maybe one or two sets of clothing, three if she packed very tightly.

As she packed the third set of clothes the next problem quickly became apparent as her stomach gave a light growl, food. Food and water will be a problem, especially after she escapes. The first idea to come to mind was sneaking downstairs and grabbing some food before booking it, problem was that there was a good chance that she may be caught by _her_ so that idea was a no go. Lavender tired to think another good idea to grab some food but each one ended with a good chance of being caught, seeing no other option she forgoed the problem, hoping that previous camping trips with her father will aid her in dealing with the wilds.

After packing the last of the clothing Lavender peered down the window to ground where she gave nervous gulp. The house itself was two stories high, and she was on the second floor. The only way for her to get out of the house was simple … by jumping.

Lavender took another gulp as she flipped the window's locks before opening the windows, a gentle breeze passed the young child causing her to shiver for a brief moments before she focused herself back onto her current task. Lavender took one last look at the door, seeing and hearing nobody nearby Lavender dropped the briefcase onto the ground.

A light *THUD* could be heard as lavender took a wince before taking another look back at the door, lavender let out a sigh of relief as she saw nobody at the door still.

Bracing herself, lavender slowly brought one leg out before eventually finding space between the logs she place her feet. Bringing the other legs out it wasn't long before lavenders whole body was clinging onto the wall. She moved herself to the side, to avoid hitting the briefcase before she jumped down. A surge of pain shot through her legs as she gave a low groan of pain.

Not taking a moment Lavender grabbed the nearby briefcase before sprinting, along beaten dirt path that lead out from the cabin to wherever destination fate has chosen.

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

She had escaped … she had actually done it. A part of her mind chided her that of course she would escape, why would she want to be here. Ruby Rose stared at the opened window as the breeze from the outside gently touched her snow white cheeks. Subconsciously, she reached her hand outward before her other arm brought pack down.

" **~sigh~, It seems I have more work to do"** muttered Ruby as she proceed to leave the house, kneeling down she observed the ground near the porch for any clues of her wayward daughters ware-about. It wasn't long till she realized that they were a few indents in the ground near the window, from the looks of it seemed that Lavender had headed off on the path leading from the house. Giving a tired sigh Ruby activated her semblance as she flashed from her location, leaving a trail of back rose petals in her wake.

It wasn't long till Ruby's enhanced vision locked onto her daughters fleeing form. While the distance between the two was significantly closed it was still far enough to the point that her daughter would not be able to see her. From their she watched her child continue her futile attempt to flee from her as well as most likely find some way back to her _**husband**_.

For a brief moment rage & jealousy filled her mind as she felt herself blaming Jaune for how her daughter was reacting now. Yet, as said before, said anger was as brief as it came for when she saw the few glimpses of her daughter's face when she turned her head back Ruby's anger slowly dissipated as other memories filled her mind. Pictures of her daughter laughing and playing with her father, that familiar infectious smile that she once wore was now worn by lavender.

She could easily imagined the joy lavender must had have when she was with Jaune, what fun times they must had have or maybe they went on little adventures around that pri-island. Yet, even as she remembered the pictures she took from the house there was always one flaw in each one, she wasn't in a single one. There was practically no pictures about her at all, besides the ones in that scrapbook it was as if Jaune wanted _their_ daughter to know nothing about herself.

Ruby shook her head as she pushed such thoughts to the back of her head for the moment. Right now she had to deal with her runaway daughter.

A quick burst of her semblance instantly closed any distance the mother and daughter had. Lavender turned around in fright, only to see the smirking face of her _mother._

" **Going somewhere dear"** asked Ruby as stared into her daughters feared filled eyes.

Lavender did not respond, instead opting to stare back at her _mother._ Time passed among the two before ruby gave a tired sigh as she reached out to grab her. And in that moment Lavender felt something else take over as she threw her briefcase straight at her mother's face before turning around and booking it.

Lavender pushed every muscle, every ounce of energy, every part of her will into her legs as she ran away from the one that called herself her mother, lavender could feel her heart pulsating loudly as it attempted to supply her legs with enough oxygen. For what felt like eternity lavender believed that she may had finally escaped her _mother_ , only for reality to quickly crush the notion in swift motion.

Feeling tight pressure surround her arm Lavender gave out a painful whimper as she felt something sharp lightly dig into her arm, causing her to bleed a little bit. Looking back what she saw caused her to gasp. It was her mother's face, but that was not what caused her to be scared, no, it was ruby's eyes that truly terrified the child. Her eyes were not a soft crimson glow like they used to, instead were a blazing red that spoke leagues on itself.

" **Enough"** spoke Ruby in low tone, and as did Lavender felt her body to stiff. " **You will stop this nonsense** _ **immediately**_ **, understood young lady"** demanded Ruby.

"I … I" shuddered Lavender as Ruby gave a growl

" **What was that, speak up!"**

…

 **...**

"Y-Yes m-m-mother" replied Lavender as brought her head down.

In response ruby grabbed lavender's chin as she stared into her daughter's eyes before letting it go moments later. " **Good, now let's go back"** said Ruby as she scooped her daughter into her arms in surprise as the two slowly headed back home.

* * *

BACK AT XIAO-LONG HOUSEHOLD

* * *

Ruby placed her daughter onto her bed as she gave her a stern glance. " **We will be talking about your behavior after dinner lavender, don't think about trying to escape again dear, I have Grimm ready to retrieve you at a moments notice"** said Ruby as her eyes soften a bit. " **Now why don't you clean yourself up and come down for some breakfast."**

As Ruby closed the door Lavender stared at the door for a few moments before tenderly touching the area where her mother dug her claws into her flesh. A light stinging pain swell where she touched the wound as disappeared soon after. Silence hung onto the room as lavender bit her lower lip in frustration. Getting herself out of bed she quickly got herself cleaned up and was now walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Looking around Lavender could see her mother sitting on a nearby chair drinking some coffee. On the kitchen table was a plate of freshly cooked scrambled eggs. Ruby gave a glance to her daughter as she motioned her to the plate. As lavender devoured the plate of eggs both mother and daughter stayed in silence.

…

…

…

" **You could have harm yourself badly back there Lavender"** said Ruby as she her daughter a concerned look " **I doubted that you knew how survive in patch's wilderness without running into some kind of trouble."**

…

" **~sigh~, Well I just want to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for awhile, Grimm business and all. I will be back in the afternoon, lunch is in the refrigerator reheat it for a minute when you get hungry, your allowed to explore the house at your leisure but don't attempt to leave the house, am I understood"** said Ruby as she gave her a daughter a leveled glaze.

"Yes Ma'am" replied Lavender softly.

" **Good … well, I should be off"** said Ruby as she left her daughter in the house.

Once Lavender heard the click of the door as her mother finally left her the young girl gave a short sigh as she looked around the living room, wondering what to do. " _What to do, what to do, hmm … maybe I should watch some TV, if it actually works."_

Lavender got off her seat as she headed into the living room, grabbing the remote she seated herself onto the sofa before pressing the power button. To her great surprise it actually worked and soon enough the young girl was watching a random soap opera.

"Huh, I guess TV works, wherever I am" said Lavender aloud. "Come to think of it, where am? Didn't _mom_ say we were in patch, I wonder where that is?."

With curiosity she turned off the TV before looking around the living room for any maps or maybe a scroll with connection. It wasn't long till her search found something. On one of the nearby walls was a small map of remnant, but as lavender looked at it she was a bit surprised with what she saw. Unlike the maps see had seen before this map did not have the three great kingdoms in it, no, this map had four kingdoms.

" _Whoa, this must have been before the fall of beacon"_ thought Lavender in surprise. Like many other children of her age she had been taught about the fall of beacon which in turn brought the end of the kingdom of vale. Though she could not remember the exact details on the top of her head it was almost universally agreed that the white fang were the ones responsible for such an act. However, from what she had overheard from other family members that could be argued.

Shaking herself out of such thoughts lavender re-focused herself before trying to find where she was. " _Alright, mom said that I couldn't survive in patch, so I must be near said place, so let's see, patch, patch, patch."_ thought Lavender as she looked around the map for any sign of patch.

Dread filled her body as she found where patch was, only for it to be west of vale itself, the first kingdom to fall in many years.

"Great, out of all the places it would be next to vale of all places" said Lavender aloud, "~sigh~ I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean _mom_ is a grimm for dust sake. I mean how can that even happen to begin with? Human can't be grimm … right?"

As those words left lavender's mouth she brought her hand up looking at it's perfectly normal human shape. A feeling of disgust entered her body at the thought of actually being part of very things that want to destroy all of civilization.

"No way, I am not part Grimm, I can't be, I have a soul for dust sake, Grimm don't have that there just soulless monsters" said Lavender. " _But"_ spoke a traitorous part of her mind " _Remember how she spoke to you in your mind, we didn't even have our aura unlocked."_

" _No,no,no,no! I refuse to have to discussion anymore"_ thought Lavender as she pushed those dark thoughts far into her mind, getting up the lavender left the living room, looking for anything that would get her mind off thinking about her heritage.

Lavender looked around for anything that could take her mind off her supposed heritage, looking around something caught the young girl's attention. On the smaller coffee table was a small picture of what looked like her mother, yet she looked more human, in her younger years standing next to tall male with raven black hair and ruby red eyes. At the bottom of picture were two names, one was ruby rose and the other was Qrow Branwen with the word uncle written underneath.

"Qrow Branwen? That's odd, I never knew I had an uncle or I guess I should say grand uncle? Still … didn't auntie Yang mention somebody by the name Qrow." asked Lavender as she tried to remember anything about this person. Sadly nothing came to mind to the young girl.

" _Maybe he knows of mom's condi-"_ spoke a small part of her mind before it was violently suppressed.

"~sigh~ Get a hold of yourself me, your going to drive yourself bonkers at this rate" spoke lavender to herself as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

With a little bit of her curiosity peaked lavender scoured throughout the room to look for any pictures that interested her. Their were a few pictures that interested her, pictures of her mother in her youth as well as pictures of her grandmother & grandfather. But such sights did not last as Lavender quickly expended the last of anything interesting around the living room, seeing nothing else she decided to go back upstairs to see if they to had anything else.

Searching throughout the rooms all she found were neatly folded beds that haven't been touch for a while as one could see a thin layer of dust on the sheets. Beyond a few posters of some kind of boy band as well as a few pictures of her grandparents nothing really noticeable was there.

As the day passed lavender continued exploring the home before a growl from her stomach told her it was lunch time, a quick meal afterward the girl resumed before ending the day surfing through the endless channels for anything interesting.

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

* * *

The evening light shined upon the lands of patch, giving it a light golden hue for all who could see. From the shadows of the forest Ruby Rose walked out with an impassive look on her face as she neared her home where her daughter resides. But before she entered the house Ruby closed her eyes as she probed the minds of the nearby Grimm to see if her daughter had attempted to escape again, to her joy it seemed that her daughter had took her words to heart and stayed at home.

" _ **Good, It seems that lavender had listened to my instructions "**_ thought Ruby as she grasped the front doors knob. " _ **Hmm, Lavender seems to be anxious, as well as fearful of something, did one of the Grimm scare her"**_ worriedly thought Ruby, like the rest of the Grimm Ruby had a unique psychic connection to her daughter but only recently had she had the chance to actually strengthen the bond between them, Ozpin's magic was far more potent than she had anticipated.

Opening the door Ruby could see lights coming from the living room, locking the door she peered into the living room to see that her daughter was glued to some a show, comedy if had to guest from what the characters are saying. Instead of interrupting Ruby went the other way to the kitchen while avoiding making any noises.

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

The smell of food entered her nose as Lavender was broken out of her attention to the TV, the sound of sizzling could be heard from the kitchen as a light hum gilded its way into the living room.

" _She's back already!"_ thought Lavender in surprise as she looked at the time " _Yikes, I've been watching this show for that long"_ wondered lavender as turned to the door to the kitchen.

Lavender subconsciously bit her lip as she remember about the talk she was to suppose to have with her mother. " _Maybe she may have forgotten about it … Oh who am I kidding there's no way she would have forgotten it, not after I socked her with a briefcase."_

Before lavender could continue with her mental thought train of thought her mother's voice came up.

" **Lavender dear, why don't you go wash yourself while I finish cooking"** spoke Ruby.

Lavender gave a out a small sigh as proceed to do her mother's order. Once the task was done Lavender could see that the TV was now turned off as the door to the kitchen was open.

She could feel a part of her mind practically screaming at her get away from, stating the door out of this nightmare was so close. Yet, she could still feel the phantom pain from where her _mother_ dug her claws in to her flesh, who knows what else _mom_ do if she tried to escape a second time. Step by step, Lavender inched closer and closer to the kitchen, she felt her body grow colder as reached the door, adrenaline threatening to be released at a moment's notice should anything happen.

Steeling herself Lavender took in a deep breath as entered the kitchen where her mother was sitting on one side of the chair with two plates of stir-fry on each side of the table.

" **Lavender, are you okay dear?"** spoke Ruby as concern could be evident in her voice.

"I'm fine mom" replied Lavender.

" **Hm, If you say so dear, now come on, that food won't eat itself you know"** joked Ruby as her daughter gave a impassive face in return.

Lavender took her seat as she ate silently, refusing to respond to her as Ruby stared at her daughter which only added to growing awkwardness in the room.

 **...**

" **So, did you find anything interesting around here, after all, it used to be my old home."**

…

" **Anything on the TV that got your attention, that show seemed to have, Yellow VS Purple was it called. Kinda reminds me of another show I'd watch back a long time ago."**

…

" **~sigh~, Lavender ... I know you are upset about what happened in the morning. But, you should have know patch is much different than the island you were kept in. One bad call and you could have been easily poisoned or even worse."**

...

" **I also understand that you may be … scared … of me, what happened back there in the morning was not your fault lavender, that was mine. I want to say I'm sorry for what I did, but I was simply worried for your well being."**

…

…

"Than why did you leave me all those years" demanded Lavender as she looked her mother right in the eye as she felt anger slowly rising.

Ruby clenched her fist tighter as she could feel her claws dig into her skin as she took a deep breath before answering.

" **I didn't abandoned you lavender, like I said you were taken from me"** explained Ruby.

"Than why couldn't you have come backed, why?" Asked lavender.

" **It's not like your father would open his arms to me, I'm sure he would rather strike me down before giving an open hand to me. ~sigh~ But, it is not to say he is a good person, that I know for sure only a naive person he is … a good and naive man"** replied Ruby as she ended it off on a bitter tone.

" **But enough, I think it's time for us to focus on the real reason we having this discussion"** said Ruby as she stared into the eyes of her daughter.

" **Lavender, Why, why did run away from the house"** demanded Ruby " **What person in their right mind would just run off like that, you could have been seriously hurt or even worse, death."**

…

 **...**

" **~sigh~ Lavender, d-"** said Ruby. "Because I wanted to go home" muttered lavender, not daring to look at her mother's face.

" **... You wanted to to back to the there ... why?"** asked Ruby.

"Because that was my home" answered Lavender

" **Home? Lavender, that wasn't a home, that was prison they kept you locked up in a island, you never got to leave or have any friends"** argued Ruby.

"Not have friends! I had plenty of friends back home" countered Lavender as her mother gave a snort.

" **Hmph, can really call them friends? All they are just people you found on the internet that simply found you interesting, I can promise you that those so called friends would abandon you in a moments notice if they knew who you were. Friends are people who you can trust in time of need and can rely on them no matter what"** replied Ruby.

"What do you know, I don't look like friend material" bite back Lavender.

" **I know a lot more about friends than you know of my daughter. While true my current form is not exactly 'friend material' as you put it."** replied Ruby " **Then again, I'm not in the need or desire for any friends, family is what matters."**

" **But still, why go back to that prison, you know you can't go back to that place and think everything will back to normal. So why do you try?"**

"Because it is my home, it's where my life was, it was where I had my happiest and most saddest times" answered Lavender.

…

"Besides … I don't want to become a monster, or a pawn to you" softly said Lavender.

…

…

" **A monster … a pawn"** whispered Ruby as her claws pierced her skin as black blood began to flow from the wound as she gashed her teeth against each other. " **Lavender, let me make this clear for you, I will NEVER turn into a monster and NEVER turn you into a pawn. I don't know what Jaune was thinking but let me make it clear that I will never do anything that would make into a monster/pawn … your my daughter and I will NEVER do that to you."**

"Than why did Dad say that you tried to make into one the first place" accused Lavender as the memories of that fateful day began to resurface.

" **You don't understand lavender, I wasn't trying to turn you into a monster, I was trying to protect, to save you"** answered Ruby bring shock to the girl.

"By turning me into some kind of monster, is that what you call saving somebody" asked Lavender angrily.

Ruby gave a frustrated groan before she opened her mouth " **No! I wasn't turning you into a monster I wa-."**

"Than what were you trying to do than" demanded Lavender.

" **I was UNLOCKING your inner Grimm Lavender"** answered Ruby as she slammed her fist into the table causing a small crater to from as the hair hid Ruby's sight from the rest. Ruby took a few deep breaths as she attempted collect herself looking back to her daughter.

As Ruby looked back at her daughter a sense of regret filled her body, she could feel her daughter's fear at its breaking point as she looked into lavenders horror shocked eyes.

Instead of reply Lavender slowly brought her now shaking hand up to her face as her breathing began to quicken.

" **Lavender,"** began Ruby before she recoiled from the sheer amount of fear her daughter was producing. In quick blur Lavender practically disappeared from her seat as Ruby was left alone with regret etched on her face. Her regret began to morph into anger as she clenched her fist once more before slamming into a nearby wall.

* * *

 **WITH LAVENDER**

* * *

A monster, that was what she was a dust damned monster thought lavender as she hid under her sheets tears slowly streaming down from her eyes.

" _No wonder why I couldn't leave the island, who would want a-a freak like me."_ Thought lavender. She could hear the pounding at her door, the sound of her mother asking to talk to her, but in the end they fell on deaf ears.

As these dark thoughts swirled around her mind with no end to sight a truly insidious thought entered.

"D-Did dad even love me" whispered lavender to herself, all memories of her father and his joyful simile were replaced with a mask as underneath a look of sheer disgust. But it didn't stop with him, no it spreaded to the others as well, the faces of aunt's and uncles were to replaced with a similar look.

There whisperers were like burning needles that pierced into her skull, the looks they gave were not one of love but of disgust as well as curiosity, as if she was a exotic animal.

A tearful sob escaped her throat as lavender curled tighter to herself, begging that this was some kind of nightmare. Slowly lavender felt her eyes grow heavy as her body began to grow tired. Yet as lavender drifted off to sleep the very words that her mother imparted still clinged onto her as the dark thoughts they sired followed.

* * *

 **IN LAVENDERS DREAMS**

* * *

…

" _Why is everything so dark"_ thought lavender, she turned her head to every possible direction, looking for any form of light to illuminate her surroundings.

Seeing no form of light lavender took a hesitant step forward, the ground itself seemed solid for the young girl as more steps were taken before she was walking.

"H-Hello, is anyone there, hello?" Asked lavender. Silence was her answer, she attempted it again a few more times but each result ended with the same result.

"~sigh~, where in dust am I, come on there has to b-oof" said lavender before she tripped on something.

"The heck was that" asked lavender as used her hands to find what she tripped on. It took a few moments but as she touched the object she realized a few things. One, whatever she was touching was definitely warm, second, the texture itself felt like skin.

Confused, lavender peered closer to the object attempting to see what she what it was.

The face of her father's dead corpse stared back right at her, lavender let out a screen as she recoiled back from the sight.

"D-Daddy" whispered lavender in horror unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing. She shakely brought her hand up to touch the _corpse_ of her father.

"No,no,no,no,no, this has to be a dream" whispered lavender, as her hand touched the body one of hands shot up and grabbed her hand.

"Lavender …" moaned the corpse "... Why, why".

"W-What" asked lavender, in response _Jaune_ tighten his grip on lavender causing her to wince a bit.

"You know what you did!" Roared the corpse. "You did this,after all I did, how could have forgotten you monster!."

With fear and shock lavender forcibly wrenched her hand away from the corpse, causing the decaying hand to break from the main body.

The corpse continued moan and curse the child. Lavender back away as far as she could from the corpse before she felt her back hitting something behind her.

Turning around her eyes meet with glassy eyed look of aunt Yang, she could see both of her arms torn off as horrendous gashes could be seen on her torso. "A-Auntie Yang" shuttered out Lavender as she stepped away from Yang.

"Why, Lavender, why" croaked out Yang as she stumbled closer to her niece.

"Stay back" said Lavender, "I-I'm warning you, stay back."

Before she could take another step backwards a hand grabbed her ankle, turning around her eyes widen in horror at the sight of near dismembered aunts body. She to moan the same thing her aunt and father had previously said, but nonetheless fear and shock flowed through her veins as she ripped her ankle away as sprinted away from the madness.

Lavender could feel her muscles throb with pain, her lungs starting to get heavy as sweat dripped down her face. As the last of her family members voices finally faded Lavender began to slow down before coming to a full stop taking multiple gulps of air as she threw herself to the ground.

"~pant~ Why ~pant~ is this ~pant~ happening" gasped Lavender as she tried to control her breathing. Taking a few moments she start to feel her breathing begin to calm down, a few more minutes later her breathing returned back to normal. "Why … why did they say that I did that" whispered Lavender to herself as she looked around her surrounding.

"This has to be a dream me" muttered Lavender "come on Lavender just focus, this is a dream just a dream and nothing more" chanted Lavender as she closed her eyes, focusing on trying to escape this nightmare.

As she brought her hand to her face she could feel something was immediately off, as her hands came to her face they … pricked her?

" _What the"_ thought lavender, she brought her hands to her eyes only to see that they looked completely normal. Slowly she brought her hand near her face again, only for them to prick her again, looking at them again they still looked normal. She brought them once more to her face, instead of looking at them lavender brought her other hand to the other and as did her breathing hitched.

Instead of feeling the normal texture of her nails what she felt instead was something tougher, longer, and more wrong. Instead of looking at them again lavender moved them closer to her face where they were stopped by something. By now Lavender's breath began to become more erratic, gently tracing her claws she used them to feel what was on her face.

A mask … a full face mask in fact was what Lavender could feel with her hands. She dared not to look at her hands again as breathing began to increase as well was sweat dripped down. Yet, even with her attempts to not to look her hands slowly inched their way closer to her eyes.

Two claws … to bloodied claws, no more human hands … only grimm.

" _No … please no, no, no,no,no"_ begged Lavender as her body started to shake as well as all the voices from before slammed into her like a freight train.

"Why lavender, why"

"Why did you do this"

"After all we did"

"MONSTER"

From the darkness the bodies of all her family members appeared, yelling at her as they tore against the child's mind with the ferocity of blood-lusted beast, hurling insult after insult with no end at sight. Lavender curled herself into a ball eyes shut close as used her claws to pry off the mask, desperate to show that she was still human.

" _Why won't this come off, why won't this come off, please, please, please"_ mentally pleaded Lavender as she tried to pry off the mask yet no matter how much force she used the mask refused to budge.

"Please, I'm not a monster, please" begged Lavender yet her words fell on deaf ears as the corpses continued to verbal assault against the child. A sense of desperation filled the young girl's body as she took a glance at her claws.

Lavender slammed her claws straight at her mask with every ounce of strength she held. For a few moments nothing happened … till she heard the cracks of something break as her face became a bit lighter as joy filled her body.

She turned to crowd, "See, I told you that I wasn't a monster, see my face is completely H-U-M-A-N" said Lavender looking at the crowd. But all she got was silence, confused she involuntarily took a quick blink and as she did the corpses were all gone.

"What the? Where did all go" asked lavender to herself as the corpses of her family seemed to have vanish from existence. As she uncurled herself and stood up she took a few hesitant steps fearing the corpses Kay appear out of nowhere. But, nothing came for all there was silence, unnerving the young girl.

As lavender brought her foot down a crack could be heard, looking down she saw that it was her mask or what remained of it. Lavender bended down as she gently grabbed the fragment, as she did lavender froze for she could see a reflection on the mask.

A reflection of … her

…

…

…

"No" whimpered Lavender, falling to her knees.

For what she saw was her face … a complete blank face with pitch black skin with two glowing red orbs that replaced her own eyes.

* * *

I have no mouth but I must scream-Harlan Ellison

* * *

And so lavender cried, hot tears flowed from her eyes as once again she curled herself.

"WHY, WHY THIS … WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME" screamed lavender to the darkness around her.

…

"DO YOU LIKE THIS … IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, HUH" demanded Lavender.

…

"I KNOW YOUR THERE … IS THIS … ~SOB~, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED"

…

"Please … turn me back … I don't want this, I want to be human. I want to go back home, I want auntie penny, I want all my aunt's/uncles back … I want Dad" begged lavender.

"Please … I'm scared"

…

"Mommy, please" whimpered lavender as she waited for some kind of response.

…

A warm feeling enveloped Lavender, it felt familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it, as the darkness surrounding her was pushed back as a small amount of warmth and light washed upon her skin. From the corners of her eyes lavender could see two pair of arms reached towards her before pulling lavender into a tight embrace.

* * *

 **RUBY**

* * *

In the real world Ruby could be seen cradling her only child as she held lavender tightly, using the bond between the two to push away the nightmares that dare plague her child.

" **~sssshhh~, No more nightmares lavender, that I promise to you"** whispered Ruby as she gently caressed Lavender's hair. " **I promised you Lavender that I will never turn you into a monster or a pawn and that extends to stopping you from unknowing trying to turn yourself into one as well."**

A cry escaped from her daughters mouth as she held lavender tighter promising her that she would never let any harm come to her. Mother and daughter stayed silent as no words were needed as mother's love spoke for both of them, eventually midnight came to the two as the nightmares that plagued lavender's mind were banished allowing the child to rest peacefully. Ruby tucked her in bed before slowly closing the door **.**

" **Goodnight Lavender** " spoke Ruby before closing the door.

 **FIN**

 **FINALLY, I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT, AFTER CENTURIES OF WRITER'S BLOCK I HAVE COMPLETED THIS TASK.**

 **But enough of the dramatic stuff, so besides this chapter I going to be working on the chapter an old power as well as go back and edit older chapters of Cloth and Scythe as well seeing as they aren't exactly the best looking ones I've made. But besides that I guess I see you later people.**


	3. Chapter 3-Explanation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AS IT BELONGS TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH** **RESPECTFULLY**

 **Hi: entity speaking**

 _ **HI: entity thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 _{}: for quotes_

 **AN: I just want to tell you guys that I recently posted a poll for some new story ideas and would appreciate it if you would vote since that will allow me to know what to write. Besides that enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Light shined through the window and onto the sleeping face of Lavender Rose Arc. The facial features of the child morphed into one of annoyance as they crinkled at the light of the sun. Unfortunately for the child the sun seemed keen on beam onto the child as a groggy groan escaped from her mouth.

"Stupid sun" muttered Lavender as she placed her hand to block the sun's insist beams of light from assaulting her. As her eyes began to adjust she attempted to move her body, hoping to find a better position to stay in, only feel a heavy weight on top of her chest as well as her left arm.

Turning her head the child saw her mother, sleeping on top of her chest and her arm, clutching onto her tightly.

In a instant the memories of the last night came back and the nightmares they carried. A gasp escaped from the young girl's mouth before she could stop herself. The sound was enough for Ruby as her eyes snapped open and transfixed themselves to her daughter.

 **"Lavender, are you ar-"** questioned Ruby as reached out for her daughter, only for the hand to be slapped away.

 **"Lavender?"**

...

...

"I'm a monster" whispered Lavender, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

 **"Laven-"** began Ruby before her daughter snapped her eyes right at her, the mix of fear and disgust could be clearly seen inside of them.

"Don't ... don't try to patronize me ... I'm a Grimm, a monster, a freak of nature" went on Lavender as her small frame began to shake. Her eyes began to moisten up after each word she spoke till they looked like they were about to burst at any moment.

 **"Lavender!"** berated Ruby, her arms grabbing onto her daughters shoulder tightly forcing the young girl to look into her smoldering eyes. **"You are not a monster, don't you EVER say that you are one. I did not give birth to a monster, I gave birth to young beautiful girl who is here right in front of me. If you really were a monster than why would Jaune raise you and shower you with love?"**

Lavender had no response to her mother's question as her mind tried to conjure some reason yet she only could draw blanks. "Why DIDN'T dad hate me even though I'm a monster?"

 **"Can't come up with a reason can you?"** said Ruby as she shook her head **"Your father is many things Lavender but hating you is not one. He loves you Lavender, just like me, your our daughter and we will NEVER see you as anything else. Do you understand."**

Before Lavender could respond Ruby brought her daughter into her warm embrace as she combed through Lavender's hair with her fingers. Something warm and wet touched Lavender's skin as touched what it was ... tears, she was crying.

What happened next she could not explain the young child buried herself into her mother. Tears poured out of her eyes as a sob or two occasionally hiccuped out of her mouth. What felt like hours for the child passed before her body stopped shaking and her mind was no longer a maelstrom of thoughts.

Ruby parted herself from her daughter as she gave lavender a smile.

 **"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, I'll make breakfast for us."**

Ruby got up from where she was sitting as planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead before leaving her alone.

Minutes passed before lavender found the strength to get up, after brushing her teeth as well as changing into a new pair of clothes she headed downstairs where the sound of sizzling bacon could be heard.

* * *

In the kitchen Ruby Rose was adding the last touches as she heard her daughters footsteps coming into the kitchen. Turning around she gave her daughter another smile before bringing a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash in front of her as she herself opted for a nice cup of coffee.

 **"Well eat up dear, you don't want your food getting cold now would you."**

...

...

"Hey mom ... can I ask you a question" asked Lavender as she stuffed herself with another piece of bacon.

 **"Oh? And what would that be dear?"**

"Mm ... how was ... how was born?" inquired Lavender.

 **"Well, when a women and man love each other very much"** teased Ruby as she saw her daughter's face light faster than a Christmas tree in a brilliant scarlet color

"W-What!? Ack, no I wasn't talking about THAT" shuttered out Lavender as shook her head to rid herself of the images already starting to form in her head.

A giggle escaped Ruby's mouth as she attempted to maintain a stoic facade. Only for all her efforts to crumble as soft laughter burst out as she saw how embarrassed her child was.

"S-Stop that, it isn't funny" growled Lavender, attempting to calm herself.

 **"~snicker~ Oh lavender you need to learn to relax a bit more often dear. But, to answer your question ... what do you mean dear?"** said Ruby as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Oh ... well umm ... how did dad ... you know what do {that} with you" clarified Lavender as she motioned at her mother's current look.

 **"Ahh, I see what your trying to say know"** acknowledged Ruby as she now understood what her daughter was trying to say. **"Well, the answer to your is question is ... complicated to say the least dear."**

"It's probably better if we began at the beginning at how this all started. **~deep breath~ Lavender, you know of the Vale accident correct?"**

"Yeah, wasn't that when the old White Fang invaded Vale but during the battle something happened resulting in the teleportation of the various armies into the planet of Lathos and in turn into the territory of Faunus Coalition" listed off Lavender.

 **"You are correct, it was definitely an ... interesting time, teleportation into a different planet altogether is not something that happens often dear. I remember the shock and surprise when we realized that we were on a completely different planet."**

 **"~sigh~ But that is not the important part ... not at the moment at least. Back than Lavender I was a young and naive girl with dreams of being a hero, like my mother, your grandmother. When I first meet your father he was the one who helped me when I was in the down and was honestly the first friend I made during my time at beacon."**

 **"However, I wouldn't say he was the strongest person I knew. No, he was quite weak when I met him, but he did greatly improve over the years and eventually became a strong hunter in the end."**

 **"It would be quite a while before the both of us would ever admit our feelings to each much less give birth to you dear. Before that his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, had tried to attract your fathers attention, she was definitely in love with him. Sadly, she had meet a short death ... never got the chance to admit her love to him. It was during his grief that we truly did begin bonding each other which will one day lead to our love for each other."**

 **"Alas, tragedy occurred ... or at least that's what your father would say. It was that moment that I became what you see as well as understanding the truth."**

 **"The truth? What do mean"** hesitatingly asked Lavender.

A smile graced Ruby's face as she answered her daughter's question. **"Why the answer to all of this dear. All this war and bloodshed against the Grimm, that Lavender is what I learned."**

"But aren't the Grimm mindless beast" argued Lavender.

Ruby laughed at her daughter's response shaking her head. **"Hehehe, no dear, that's nothing more than propaganda for the masses and fools. No, the truth dear is actually far more simple than you might expect."**

"... What is it?"

 **"Fear."**

"Fear? ... I don't understand?" replied Lavender.

 **"In time dear, in time you will understand. For now let's leave such topics as how they are, besides I still haven't even answer your original question yet."**

Lavender bit her lip at that, a part of was now definitely curios by what she meant. The grimm were scared ... of them? Why or more importantly how? Alas Lavender pushed those thoughts down sighting that she could always come back the topic later.

 **"Like I was originally saying ... it was after this event that your father finally found me. Your Father was shocked by my new form ... back than dear I won't lie, I was quite different back than and in turn acted far more harshly to say the least."**

 **"In the end I fled, leaving your father. However, it wasn't the last time we would see each other. Many years later, after the death of the one who made me who I am now, we finally did meet each other again."**

 **"Words were traded between us, sometimes they were good and sometimes they were simply unbearable. One thing lead to another and before both of us knew it we were bed together the next morning."**

"What happened than?"

 **"... I harmed him, not physically but emotionally I did"** admitted Ruby as her voice grew barely audible at the very end.

"... What ... why? Why would you hurt dad" whispered Lavender in shock and horror as she stared at her mother for answers. Ruby did not respond back to her, instead looking into her mug as her hair shadowed her eyes from Lavender.

 **"Reasons Lavender ... reasons that I would like to keep to myself"** answered Ruby.

"Why! Don't I have the right to know, I'm your daughter" argued Lavender as she glared at her mother's response.

 **"Enough, I will not have us veered off with pointless questions"** ordered Ruby as she gave her daughter a stern glance.

Lavender momentary flinched at her mother's look.

 **"~sigh~ Back to what I was staying ... It was after I had left your father for the second time did I realize that I was carrying you. When I had come to that realization I was ... scared."**

"You were scared?"

 **"Yes dear, I was. I've made many powerful enemies during my time and I have no doubt should they have learned about you they would have everything within their power to take you away from me" said Ruby as her hand clenched tighter to her mug.**

 **"While in the process of giving birth to you someone did in fact break in. To my very own surprise it was father. I had unknowingly created a bond between our two souls during our last meeting with each other and as a result Jaune knew about you ... and about my plans regarding you as well."**

 **"He could have killed me then and there, I was too weak from giving birth to you and my Grimm did not attacked him due to our bond."**

 **"He raised his blade high into the air ... and sheathed it away. Walking towards you he gently picked you up staring at your infant body, I was terrified for you Lavender, I begged him to not kill you and to spare your life."**

 **"But he did something I did not expect ... he smiled, he let you play with his finger. After that he just left and ever since than I've been trying to find you for over the last decade."**

 **"And after that I spent a decade trying to find you, not even the mental bond we had worked, it seemed that Jaune had discovered a way to block our connection ... for a while."**

 **"In the end I did find you and thus leading up to this very moment"** finished Ruby.

...

...

...

"I-I-I don't what to say" admitted Lavender as her mind was wraping around the her mother's story and just how complicated it truly was.

 **"Take you time dear, I don't expect you to have an answer immediately. As for me, I need to do a few things, I'll be back in a while sweetie"** said Ruby as she finished her cup before leaving the house.

As the door closed Lavender was once again left alone to her own thoughts. Cleaning up her dishes Lavender proceeded to pace around the living room to assist with coming to turn to her own heritage.

* * *

 _"Well I guess that proves that I'm still Grimm"_ bitterly thought Lavender. _"Still, mom really didn't explain how I was even possible, I thought Grimm couldn't mate with humans ... maybe it's better that I don't know."_

lavender did however find solace that her father truly did love her but was still torn about her mother in general. Her mother was definitely hard to place down, it was clear that mom loved dad or why else would she let him live. However, she wasn't above causing harm to him as from what she told to her.

Her father as well wasn't exactly in the clear either as he too had various opportunities to end her mother's life but refrained from doing so.

A groan escaped Lavender's mouth as she realized how complicated the relationship her parents had with each other. Seriously, did they have some kind of love-hate relationship of something?

Pushing said thoughts away for later she focused on the other aspects of her mother, more importantly the more ... motherly parts.

The young girl was torn with her mother on that aspect of her. While it was the clear that her mother did in fact love her and she had no doubt that Ruby would drop whatever she was doing if she knew Lavender was in any sort of situation. Yet it was the sheer length Ruby would go is what scared her, Ruby would go as far fight her own sister, friends, and more importantly her own husband if Lavender's own safety was on the line.

However, a stray thought came to the front of her mind. The sheer idea itself was short of impossible and what her mother had explained to her hadn't help support it either. But even than ... is it not something to dream about.

A family

Her, mom, dad, all together in one family. No hate or anything like that, just the love only a family could make. Lavender looked around the empty house as it gave the rare creak or groan from its age.

She imaged it, it was hard but she could see it, if just barely. Her mother and father sitting next to each other, there was no hate between them but a sense of love, the Grimm and the rest of problems of the world were not there, pushed far far away. In the middle of them was her with a beaming smile on her face.

Almost subconsciously she raised her hand to the phantoms, but as she did they faded away leaving herself once again alone in the house with nothing more than the remainder of her family's damaged if not broken relationship and the consequences of it.

A small tear flowed down from her eye.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

Ruby Rose did not mean to leave her daughter alone, especially not after what she had explained to her but there were things she needed to do which required her personal attention. Not only that but she also had to acquire some important resources for her daughter which is why she was holding a heavy plastic bag in her hand.

It was the middle the day before Ruby finally came back home, using her wings she slowed down her descent into the ground before folding them back as she grabbed the front doors knob.

Opening it Ruby could hear the sound of TV coming from the living room as she closed the door. Walking over her daughter could be seen watching some kind of TV show, a small tap on the shoulder got her attention as eyes widen to her arrival.

 **"Anything interesting the TV"** asked Ruby.

"Mm nothing really" quickly replied Lavender as she turned off the TV. "Is there something you need?"

 **"Something like that sweetie. But first why don't I make you some lunch first, afterwards we will go back to the backyard** " said Ruby.

* * *

"So umm what do you need" asked Lavender once more as the two of them stood around what seemed to be some kind of training field of some sorts.

 **"I will explain it in a minute, but first I want to ask you a question Lavender."**

"What is it?"

 **"Has Jaune ever taught you any sort of self defense techniques or anything relate to that?"**

"No? Why would dad need to teach me that, I literally live on a island with no Grimm anywhere" answered Lavender, confused with her mother's questioning.

 **"I thought so"** sighed Ruby **"... Well I guess I got my own work cut out for me"**

"Huh? What are you even talking about mom?"

 **"It's simple dear ... I'm going to have to train you to be a huntsman"**

...

"I'm sorry what?"

 **"You heard what I said dear. You need to learn how to defend yourself, I have no doubt after what I did to get you back people are going to come after you."**

"B-But aren't we in like deep Grimm territory or something" argued Lavender.

 **"You aren't wrong, but who is to say that would stop them ... or even you for the matter. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want be here or anywhere for that matter. You have the same eyes like Yang, a person who want nothing more than see what the world has to offer."**

 **"Knowing that you have the strength to protect yourself from those who would want to harm you is more than enough to keep me assured"** explained Ruby.

"Mom ..." whispered Lavender softly to herself. "Mom ... I don't even know if I want to be a huntsman in the first place" argued Lavender.

 **"Than don't be one Lavender, you don't need to be a huntsman to know how to fight. As long as you can defend yourself from huntsman level enemies than that will be enough for me.**

Lavender could see that her mother would not let up on the issue. On one hand Lavender did understand her mother, after all if people realize that her mother is the literal queen of Grimm there is going to be people after her.

However, on the the hand she couldn't help but feel like her mother was forcing her into something and for some reason she couldn't help but feel ... angry at that. But in the end even she doubted her mother would take no for an answer.

resigning to her fate lavender gave a tired sigh as she nodded to her mother's request.

 **"Thank you Lavender"** thanked Ruby as she gave her daughter a small smile. Clearing her throat she motioned Lavender over to her as she began to teach her the skills necessary to be a huntsman.

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

* * *

"So much ... brain hurts" groaned Lavender as she fell face first onto her bed. Her mother did not spare any details during her lessons as went into the finer details of being a huntsman. But even with all the info shoving she had to endure she did get something out of it.

Aura, the power of the soul

Her mother had unlocked her aura at the very end of their first day of lessons. It was ... interesting to say the least when she first felt the power of aura coursing through her body. It felt so alien yet familiar to her at the same time. Her mother had also commented how big her own aura reserves were, from what mom told her reserves where leagues above where she should be.

Wrenching her head up she eyed her arm before hesitatingly calling forth her aura. In a instant a rush of energy filled her arm as it began to glow brightly. She had to quickly call it off as her arm began feel like it was burning up, control would be an issue she would have to deal with the rest of her life.

As her arm stopped glowing she brought her head back into the soft warm embrace of pillows for a few more minutes before finally getting her entire body off the bed and into the shower. After the nice refreshing feeling of a good warm shower Lavender changed into a new pair of clothes before she headed back downstairs where she could hear the sound of cooking as well as her mother humming to some kind of song.

 **"So how does it feel Lavender, the power of aura"** asked Ruby as she added the last bits to the dinner.

"Oh um ok I guess ... kinda hurts" replied Lavender.

 **"Well with aura reserves like Lavender control is going to be an obstacle for you. Your father had a similar problem as well when his aura was unlocked, but in time he learned to control his aura and I'm sure you will as well"** said Ruby, placing a nice helping of dinner to her daughter.

"Mm ... well if you say so mom" said Lavender as she dug into her food with gusto as the young girl realized just how hungry she actually was.

...

...

...

 **"What is on your mind Lavender?"** asked Ruby after more than a few minutes had passed.

"Huh? what do you mean?"

 **"It's on your face Lavender, you have a question. What is it?"** explained Ruby.

"O-Oh, it's nothing"

 **"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be thinking about as much as you are right now. ~sigh~ Please Lavender, what is wrong, you can tell me."**

...

...

"Well ... I was thinking about what you said earlier. About my origin and all of that ... I was wondering about something. Do you ... do you still love dad" Lavender bit her lip as she explained to her mother.

...

 **"... That, is a difficult question to answer to dear. But to answer your question yes, I still do love your father. Why do you ask?"**

"Mm ... because I was wondering about our family and how it is" whispered lavender at end as she felt her eyes become moist.

 **"Ah ... now I understand dear ... I too went through the same thing as well. My mother died when I still very young leaving me with my dad, older sister, and my uncle."**

 **"My uncle wasn't often there for much my life, he did come around then and there but it was often a luxury for me to actually see him. As a result my older sister and father took a large portion of my life. But to say it was all sunshine and butterflies would be a mistake."**

 **"The scars left by my mother's unexpected death led ... difficulties in my youth, suffice to say there was shouting and a rather interesting use of words.** "

 **"I know the pain of having only a single parent caring for you, it hurts a lot doesn't it?"**

Lavender nodded her head.

 **"I don't know Lavender, I just don't know if we can have that family."**

…

…

"It's not fair … it's not fair" whispered lavender as tears escaped her eyes. Ruby walked over to her, unfolding her wings she embraced her daughter into a hug as the occasional sob escaped from Lavender.

The rest of the evening was spent with relative silence before Ruby took her to bed. Before Ruby bidded her daughter a goodnight she handed over a rather familiar sapphire cloak, when asked why she given her the cloak Ruby merely explained it was a family tradition, as her mother gave her cloak she should give one to her daughter as well. With a kiss on the forehead she bid a goodnight to lavender before turning off the light and letting lavender fall into a deep slumber shortly after.

* * *

 **DREAM**

* * *

Darkness was all lavender could see, no matter how long her eyes were in the dark she could only barely see just a few meters away from herself. How long it has been was a mystery to her there nothing to give her an idea and she had long tired various methods to wake herself up with no effect.

"Come on there's got to be something her, anything will do" whispered Lavender to herself. No matter how far she walked, or at least how much to her own knowledge, it felt like she hadn't even made a dent yet.

"Dammit this isn't going to get me anywhere at all. There has to be some k-" said lavender as she tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

She turned her attention towards the object that she tripped over. The moment her eye laid on the object her breath hitched. It was a Grimm mask … her mask.

Clutching her face a cool flow of relief came as she realized that there was no mask on her face nor did she feel any claws either. Hesitantly she reached for the mask, glossing over the cool surface as a shiver ran down her spine from the touch of the cool material.

Bringing the mask closer she took a closer look at the mask and had to acknowledge that compared to various Grimm mask this one was unique.

The blood red marks on the mask did not look the rest, instead in the front there were two symbols overlapping each other. One was a rose while the other was two arcs on top of each other, her mother's and father's symbols respectfully. The mask also covered the entire face instead of just the upper portion like the rest of them.

Gently she placed the mask back onto the ground stepping away as if the mask was cursed. Walking away Lavender couldn't help but wonder where the mask had come from anyway. Only for her to trip once and for it to be the mask once again.

Confused, and laced with a bit of fear, she picked up the mask again. It looked exactly the same one from before, down to the last detail, so with a bit of strength she chucked the mask away.

It wasn't long for the mask to seen again and this time I she'd avoided tripping over, paying rapt attention at the ground.

"Seriously, what is it with this mask … could it be related to this whole mess?" wondered lavender. "Maybe if I add a bit of pressure" adding some pressure to the mask she attempted to break the mask … only for the mask remain the same. Lavender tried adding more strength till eventually she was giving it all her strength, but the mask did not budge.

"Gah! Stupid mask won't break … ARGH" roared mentally lavender as the mask refused to break. Attempting to reel back her frustration she took deep breaths as dripples of sweat fell from her temple.

She glared at the inanimate object with all the frustration and anger she held in her body. But as she glared at the mask a chilled thought passed through her mind, smothering any anger she had in an instant.

Tried as she might she could not banish the idea. Each argument or alternative solution fell on deaf ears on this idea.

"No, there has be some other, there has to be … please" begged lavender as she clawed desperately for any solution. In the end there was none at all.

With shaky hands she turned the mask over … and did nothing else. She move her arms with no problem but as she brought it closer to her face her brain stopped functioning.

"Come on me you can do this stop stalling. The mask can't hurt you, the mask can't hurt you, the mask can't hurt you" chanted lavender, bringing the mask to her face.

Already her arms felt like they were locking up, but even than she forced the mask closer and closer. She practically heard herself begging her to stop, trying to give alternative solutions, but she refused to heed them bringing the mask even closer.

The mask was a breath away from her face when her arms completely stopped.

Fear was the reason.

Fear of what would happen next, would she be the same, would she become something else … something worse?

The mask was shaking … no, it was her arms.

What if she would wake up in just a few minutes, what if this wasn't necessary. But of she doesn't, what if it takes years or even centuries here to wake up.

But even with all this second guessing there was still one absolute truth … you won't what will happen until you did it.

With deep breath she steady her arms and braced herself as she placed the mask on her face.

Her breathing became shaky, erratic even, as the cool material touched her skin. The mask easily slide over her own face and perfectly fit on if not a little snug.

"Please work, please work, please work" begged Lavender.

…

…

…

"I guess it was too much to ask for after … what the! No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!" cried lavender.

The mask, it wouldn't get off. It didn't matter how force she use to pry it off it would not bulge. Her heart rate felt liked it was going a 100 hundred miles or something. Sweat poured like a waterfall onto her face.

"No … please, I don't want to change, please don't" whimpered lavender as she curled into ball weeping to herself as tears fell from the eye hole.

 _ **"Don't what?"**_

"W-Who said that" yelped lavender in surprise, looking around where the voice came from.

 ** _"Me, I asked {don't what}"_** calmly replied the voice.

"W-What are you?" hesitantly asked Lavender.

 _ **"Me, but you still haven't answered my question … what are you d**_ oing?" replied the voice as Lavender attempted pry off the mask with renewed vigor.

"Get off of me whatever you are, I won't transform I won't!" cried out Lavender.

 _ **"I'm you silly and what do you mean transform?"**_

"W-What did you say" squawked Lavender.

 _ **"I'm you, what else"**_

"No, that's impossible, I'm me" argued Lavender.

 _ **"I'm you … the one you forget"**_ explained the voice adopting a sad tone causing Lavender to somewhat stop her attempts.

"What do you mean? I didn't forget anyone."

 _ **"Yes you did, don't you dare lie!"**_ exclaimed the voice as Lavender became startled by the shift of tone.

 ** _"You left me … you hated me … now your trying to push even now"_** hissed the voice.

"Push you away-

…

…

…

-your the mask" whispered lavender, her body shaking.

 _ **"Now you finally realized. What are you going to do? Rip me off, reject me again? I won't allow that again."**_

"W-Why, why are you doing this me, I don't want any of this" demanded Lavender.

Suddenly pressure rose in her head as the mask constricted itself tighter around Lavender causing her to cry out.

 _ **"Because I'm tired of you rejecting me. For 11 years, 11 YEARS I had waited and when we finally meet what happens? You rejected me, and now your doing the same thing again … but I won't allow to happen, not anymore"**_ coolly replied the mask as it tighten its grip on Lavender's head.

"AH! P-Please s-stop this, your hurting m-AHH!" cried out Lavender as the mask slowly crushed the girl's head.

 _ **"No, I think it's time for ME to ask the questions now. So here is my question to you, . . "**_ demanded the mask.

"I said I won't become a-AHH!" begined Lavender as the pressure rose sharply. The mask mimicked the sound of a buzzer before it responded.

 ** _"Wrong answer Lavender, don't worry you got two more tries. However, if you fail … well it won't be pretty."_**

"S-Stop, pl-" begged Lavender as another scream escaped her mouth.

 **"That's strike two, one more and it's over"** said the mask in a singsong manner.

A cry escapes her mouth as she curled back into a fetus position, refusing to the answer the craze mask. And so the mask taunted her, hoping to raise a response from the girl. It's words assutled the girl, insults flung at Lavender with barely concealed rage. How long in the dream world she had to endure was a mystery.

But in the end she spoke

"Mommy" Lavender whispered.

 _ **"Sorry to burst your bubble but mommy isn't going to come. This is personal problem between me and me"**_ said the mask with flux care.

 _ **"Oh and Lavender? That was your last one … wrong answer."**_

Tenfold did the pain increase the Lavender thought she had finally saw white. Screaming erupted from her throat at a pitch she thought she was incapable of acquiring. Coherent words couldn't be formed as her mind could only think of the abyssal level of pain she was feeling.

 _ **"~sigh~ Well I had hoped for a better answer than the three you gave me. Oh well, becoming one again will suffice even if I have to replace that little skull of yours"**_ calmly replied the mask as it ignored the screaming originating from lavender.

 _ **"If only you had given the your re-"**_

"FAMILY" yelled Lavender.

 _ **"What?"**_ the mask said as it lessened the pain to allow the girl to explain herself.

"FAMILY, GRIMM TOOK MOM THEY TOOK MY FAMILY AND THEY BROKE IT. NO FAMILY, ONLY PAIN AND GRIMM CAUSED IT" explained Lavender as tears endlessly flew from her ductects.

How her mind was able to even comprehend that the mask's grip was lessening was a mystery to even her. Nonetheless, in a fit of desperation she grabbed the edges of the mask and tore it off. Raising the mask high above her head she smashed it into the ground as the world shifted into white.

* * *

 **LAVENDER'S ROOM**

* * *

Lavender gasped as her eyes shot open and her upper torso stood upwards in stiff manner. Her heart felt like it was going a 100 miles an hour as droplets of sweat started to form above her brow.

"W-Where's the mask?" Lavender whispered to herself as she frantically searched around the darkened room for any signs of the acrussed mask. Yet her eyes couldn't find even the smallest traces of evidence.

Even though relief was starting to make is course around her body she still remained tense.

"W-Was that all a dream ...no, a nightmare? " dared to assume Lavender as she raised her hand to touch her face. Instead of the cool material of mask all she felt was the warm touch of her skin.

"I guess it was all a dream after all"

 ** _"Do you really want to say that?"_**

Her body tensed up faster than her mind could even acknowledge the act. "No … please no" begged Lavender.

 ** _"I have to say your answer was both unexpected and expected. Unexpected at the beginning, but if take a moment to think on it than it become expected. Besides, did you really think you could run away Lavender? How many times do I have to tell you I' "_**

A sudden pressure came from her thigh as she threw her sheets to reveal the mask on the side of her leg. Lavender gasped as she threw herself onto the floor, back first, scrambling herself up onto her feet she ran straight towards the door.

 ** _"Are you really trying to run away? Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't run from yourself"_** explained the mask as lavender looked back at the mask. Her eyes widen in horror at what she saw.

Black sludge leaked from the back of the mask as it began to take shape resembling more like a starfish than anything else. Lavender did not wait a second longer as ran straight out of her room and towards the front door.

 ** _"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_** said the voice in a singsong voice. As Lavender reached the stairs she tripped and as she tumbled on the stairs the voice of the mask rang through her head.

She didn't waste a single moment as she succuried back up and ran towards the front door. she ignored the taunts from the mask.

The door burst open as Lavender ran straight out, adrenaline help fuel her body as it went through the forest. The forest itself was practically pitch black as barely any light could break the dense leaves.

She prayed for any sort of intervention of any sorts divine or other. As she did she muttered under her breath hoping that this must all be some kind of nightmare and she would wake up soon.

The unnerving silence of the forest did not help the young girl's nerves as not even with aura was she able hear anything. She welled up as much aura she could muster ready to use at the slightest sight the mask, whether it was to run or fight.

As the first beads of sweat dripped from her brow her quickly shifted around looking for even the slightest hint of movement.

SNAP

Aura filled her limbs as she faced where the sound had come from … and her heart sank to new depths of despair at what she next.

No longer did the mask look like some kind of twisted parody of a starfish. Now the Grimm's body looked that of a humans.

 _ **"Tsk, Tsk Lavender, did you really think you could from yourself of all things?"**_ the mask asked aloud.

"Shut up! I-I'm not scared of you" bit back Lavender as she glared at the mask.

 _ **"Than why is your body shaking?"**_ the mask asked rhetorically " ** _face it Lavender, your scared of me … but that will be fixed soon"_** explained the mask as it's hands tighten into a fist.

The mask took a step forward, Lavender took a step backward. The mask took another step and lavender repeated the same thing. The cool breeze from the winds was the only attempt for some creation of noise, but after minutes of near agonizing waiting Lavender acted.

With a surge of aura she pushed herself back from the mask … only for a back arm to extend and grab her by the throat. Barely any words could escape her mouth as she tried to utilize her aura, only to be filled with ever growing horror and shock as she could not draw upon it, instead she felt the welled up energy dissipate.

 ** _"Maybe to any other Grimm that may worked but I'm YOU and we share the same body that includes aura."_**

The mask let go of it's grip on Lavender's throat before grabbing both of her arms and throwing her onto the ground. Lavender took deep breaths before she released a cry of pain from what the mask did next. The arms began to tighten their grasp as it now felt like her arms were being crushed.

 _ **"NO MORE, no more will I be rejected, your going to accept me Lavender even if I have to force it!"**_ the mask roared.

NO! I don't want it, get off of me! I won't turn I won't, I WON'T" cried lavender.

The mask tightened it's grip on lavender as it slowly detached itself from the main body. The mask ignored the young girl's cries as it lowered itself onto her face.

"NO! HELP, HELP, HELP, ANYONE PLEASE. DADDY, MOMMY" lavender screamed.

 **"LAVENDER"** yelled Ruby.

* * *

 **WITH RUBY**

* * *

 **"Lavender, I'm here I'm here"** said Ruby as she cradled her daughter. The screams of her daughter seared themselves into her very soul.

Ruby didn't understand what was happening to get daughter. One moment everything was quite and than next her daughter was running out of the house before falling onto the ground screaming about nonsense.

She could practically taste the anguish her daughter was experiencing through their psychic bond together. Nothing she did seemed to get through her daughter, the screaming only progressively getting worse with each second.

In a fit of absolute desperation she forced her will through the bond. The technique itself was insanely risky and the various side effects outweighed the benefits by quite the margin.

But the screams of daughter proved otherwise.

Everything around Ruby began to shift and melt into obscene colors as her mind forcefully entered her daughter's mindscape. When her vision cleared she saw her daughter pinned down by a unknown Grimm. She wasted no time, crescent rose materialized in her hand as she charged at the Grimm.

 **"LAVENDER"**

The Grimm turned it's attention at her. She sliced the arms and once her daughter was free she grabbed the mask crushing it. The body of the Grimm collapsed on itself as it began the process of dissipating.

Not wasting any time Ruby rushed over to lavender bringing the child into her embrace.

 **"Sshhh, it's ok lavender I'm here now, mommy is here"** cooed Ruby, rocking her child in a soothing manner.

Lavender let out a sniffle burying herself into her mother's chest.

"Please, don't go … ~sniff~ I don't want to turn mommy I don't want to" begged Lavender.

 **"What do you mean Lavender, your not making any sense dear?"** Ruby asked.

"I don't want to be one … I don't want to be a Grimm" explained lavender.

 **"... I see … don't worry lavender, we will fix this I promise."**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ughhh I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, writers block was the biggest reason and the actual will to right was probably the next biggest. Right now I'm in England uploading this thing at 11:03 PM ... yay me.**

 **Ignoring my personal plight I will be uploading the one shot I promised next and after that either write the next chapter or finish this story which really needs only one more chapter than it will be finally finished.**

 **Besides that vote in the poll so I know what story to write next and than other stuff I guess.**

 **Peace**


End file.
